A Different Take
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: What if there wasn't a full controlling spell on the warlords, so how would Talpa control them? Find out by reading this story mpreg
1. Chapter 1

A Different Take

I wish I owned the Ronin Warriors but I don't.

What if there wasn't a full controlling spell on the warlords, so how would Talpa control them? Find out by reading this story mpreg

Parings: at first, Badamon/Anubis, Talpa/warlords then Ryo/Anubis, Cale/Sage, Cye/Sekhmet, Dais/Mia, Rowen/Kayura Kento/OC

Chapter 1

"So now that we have the first of your nine after the Hariel fight, what would you like me to do, my lord?" A green-gray person asked a towering person in armor that looks like a demon.

"Put controlling spells like before so that he will always follow me. Badamon, tell me if it works or not. I have to wonder what Hariel was doing." The towering one said glowing eyes darkening.

"I will, my lord, Emperor Talpa." Badamon said before bowing and disappearing.

Badamon reappears into his own chambers where the new bearer of the Ogre Armor was.

"So when is this new power coming to me?" a boy of thirteen asked, having been a warrior since he was ten. His hair was a nice brownish red, nice green eyes and he looks his age.

"Soon, but before your power will appear you will need a cleansing of your old allegiances." Badamon said eyeing the lad for there was a slight chance that it might not work.

"Fine, I had already pledged myself to Emperor Talpa." The boy said narrowing his eyes.

"Come, I will take you to the temple. It should not take to long. What is your name boy?" Badamon asked since the lad will need to forget it, going to the top of his temple, where his fires burn.

"Shippo, Higurashi Shippo." The lad said making the evil priest smile.

'Good, now to set up the spells, one for the lost of memories, one for the armor's path, and one to follow Talpa's orders without fail.' Badamon thought as he brought his attention to his surroundings. "Lay there, that is correct." He said as the teen did as he was told, he started his spells and soon the spells were set. 'What? The spells for the path and the compulsion are being eaten. By what… oh there is a small fragment of the White Armor.' "Anubis, Talpa has rewarded you with one of his armors, the Armor of Cruelty."

"So Master Talpa has my loyalty." Anubis said slowly as he couldn't remember how he got there or why.

"Yes, just stay right there." Badamon said before disappearing from sight.

In the throne room…

"So Badamon, did it work?" Talpa asked with some condensation.

"It worked by removing his past, but the rest of the spells did not attach at all. Even if I did the spells again I do believe that it would not work. I do have another way to control the armors." Badamon said so that he didn't get killed for not doing what he was told.

"Tell me, and if you do not tell me everything you will meet my favorite killing method." Talpa stated as if he was smiling. Badamon swallowed then proceeded to tell.

"Well, this spell controls thru their hormones, and you did state that you wanted a mistress. If the spells don't work for the rest I could do the spell for them as well, Master."

"You have a point, do the spell and attach it to me." Talpa said in a dismissive tone.

"As you will, Emperor Talpa." Badamon said before disappearing to the new warlord to set the spell on.

"So you came back. Now may I go to where my room is?" Anubis said as if Badamon is a servant.

"Just after we do something, I will call a servant to show you to your new quarters." Badamon said as he started the spell for Talpa.

"What are doing?" Anubis asked as his eyes went blank, then he knew of only pain and some pleasure.

'So that worked.' "Servants, take our new Warlord to his rooms." Badamon said as Anubis moaned in pain.

Three months later…

'Why am I ill? I have not eaten beans, since they make me ill. I have not been around the sick in the infirmary, so why?' Anubis thought as he finished throwing up. "Ugg, this is the third time this week, I will go to the healer to find out why."

After the nauseous walk to the infirmary he slid down the wall feeling much worse than he did when he was in his rooms. A healer saw the Warlord looking ill and knowing that Emperor Talpa wants him alive goes to him.

"Warlord Anubis, I will need to know your symptoms to find the wrong." The healer said without ordering the higher ranking person.

"I have been getting sick in the mornings three times this week, if I am not careful in my training I get dizzy." Anubis said with a groan.

"Is it tender under your obi?" the healer asked hoping that this was not the case.

"Now that I think of it, yes, it is tender there. What is wrong with me?" Anubis ordered figuring that the healer knows what is wrong.

"You are with child. I never knew that humans could be in this world." The healer said bringing the ill Warlord up and to a futon to rest. "Rest, until the sickness runs through the day. I will have to tell the Emperor, he told me if you were ever with child to tell him or death." And with that the healer disappeared.

"How… I am a male…" Anubis said stunned at the revelation.

After an hour the healer came back to see the warlord still laying on the futon.

"How could I be with child?" Anubis asked in a warning tone.

"You didn't know? A long time ago we had a decline of women in our land, all the priests called on the divine for help. We got it, her gift to the land was as long as the power of one being is lower than another the one with the lower can become with child. I never knew that humans could since you cannot on your world." The healer said with gentle care.

"How long am I going to be with child?" Anubis asked since he is in shock from hearing that this happens a lot in this world.

"Nine months, one can only become with child every ten years. Come here if you get headaches, the sickness, and any new tenderness. I have herbs to help with those." The healer said putting a record together. "How long have you had the dizziness?"

"Maybe a month and a fortnight. Why do you ask?" Anubis asked after telling how long his symptoms had been going.

"That makes you about three months with child. You will need to rest more." The healer said hoping that the warlord would come if ill.

"Thank you for telling me, I do not feel like I will get sick now." Anubis said as he slowly got up to go back to his room.

Within two months later…

"I cannot move without pain. I feel drained and weak." Anubis said to the healer after he had been found on the floor of his room.

"I wonder why if this is because of your first time being with child." The healer said looking over the weakened warlord.

"I don't care, I just want to sleep." Anubis said slowly, as he slowly fell into a slumber.

"Now I can scan him. Master Talpa needs to know of this treachery now." The healer said before calling one of his lesser healers to watch the warlord, going to tell his emperor of his findings.

"The emperor will see you healer." A guard said since Talpa said if the healer is here then there is a reason.

"Thank you." The healer said before going into the throne room and bowing.

"Healer Chou, why are you here?" Talpa asked knowing that the healer wouldn't be here unless something happened to his armors.

"Emperor, Warlord Anubis is very weak and is back in my care. At first I thought it was weakness for it is his first child, but when I scanned him I found the child is not yours but Lord Badamon's. Nether Spirits do not mix well with mortals, if it makes the Warlord worse I will have to terminate the child." The healer said while still bowing.

"If the child comes to term and Anubis is still alive, what restrictions will you place on him?" Talpa wondered since this healer is the only one that can do as he says.

"No children for two decades, light duty and training for the first five years after the birth, and keeping Badamon away from the other armors." Chou said since he wants the humans to be Talpa's.

"Hahahahaha, I will see to Badamon myself. Tell Anubis that he is off duty until a year after the birth." Talpa said in a dismissing tone.

"Your will, Emperor." Chou said before walking out to go back to his domain.

A/n: another story that i am being mean in. to Mom may she rest in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Take

I wish I owned the Ronin Warriors but I don't.

Chapter 2

"Anubis, show Dais around the castle. He is the new warlord of Illusion." Talpa told his first armor holder.

"Hai," Anubis said calmly to his master, "Come, and follow me." 'So another one, should I warn him of living here. No, master Talpa would not like that. Why bring someone two years my senior?'

"Why am I being led by someone four years my junior?" Dais asked once they were out of the throne room.

"Here age is not as telling as back on earth. I could be older than you. The ones that live here age slower, on earth I would be fifteen seasons old." Anubis said leading him to the training grounds. "Here are the grounds that are for training. We get a horse from master Talpa for our rank." Then going to the infirmary, "This is the infirmary, come here if you are sick. Master Talpa will punish us if we do not come here if sick. The healer to go to is Chou."

"Why do we have to come here, why not convalesce in our rooms?" Dais asked not knowing why.

"There are sicknesses that only a healer can take care of, and master Talpa told me to go to the healers, so by that token you as well." Anubis said carefully.

"AH, that explains it. You are younger so your body is still weak." Dais said thinking that was the case.

"No, I had a sickness that is only found here and I am still recovering, so if you get sick you might get the same thing I did." Anubis said with a small smile.

"Now I see why it is wise to come here." Dais said thinking something of poisons.

Anubis started walking toward the rooms. "I said follow, did I not?"

With that Dais sees his room and where Talpa's rooms for the night.

"Why do we sleep so close to our Master?" Dais asked wondering why.

"Master Talpa seeks us to warm his bed, since there are only five women in this land." Anubis said calmly since this surprised the other.

"Then how is there children, I saw a few." Dais said shocked.

"That is why we have to go to the infirmary. Males here can become with child." Anubis said getting up and going to a basket. "In my first year here I became with child with this child that is why I didn't say this in the halls."

"Thank you, Anubis." Dais said going to his rooms to think.

Then Cale came and then Sekhmet… Both were told the same thing that Dais was told and both didn't like that at all.

Then the eight year old Kayura was brought to the Nether World. They protected her and trained her. Badamon turned her into a puppet for Talpa.

Three hundred years later…

"Why does Talpa favor you?" Sekhmet asked after Anubis came back from Talpa's rooms.

"If this is favoring I hate to see what you call punishing." Anubis said since he ached all over, he really shouldn't have disobeyed.

"We have to find a way to be free, I heard that he will marry Kayura when she ages to thirteen. We have to protect her, and our children."

"Endymion foresaw that we will be back in the mortal world in about five more decades. For a child that is barely four hundred, he is more like his father in powers but like me in personality." Anubis told them, he told who the father is of his oldest.

"So we make a pact that one of us will find a way to defeat Talpa or at least be free for a time." Cale said with some feeling.

"Since I hold the path of Chuu, I will find the one to kill Talpa. I can see this path clearly." Anubis said, all of them know of their own path.

"At least you would get away from him, Tei is not a good path to find a new leader or some sort of help." Sekhmet said darkly, he still hates the fact that his path is not much help with them.

"If you leave during the battle for Earth, we shall fake losing to you since we all know that you can defeat us in battle. But what of the spell? You know what happens when one doesn't sleep with Talpa." Dais said knowing that Anubis has had that punishment before.

"I hope that I can find someone that I can be with or the spell is weaker on Earth. If not you would take me back before I get to hurt by the spell." Anubis said with a weak smile.

"Mamma?" a young boy called out, the boy has grayish skin but auburn hair.

"Endymion?" Anubis asked since he knows that his oldest can sleep through the night.

"I sees again. It is that fight, five men fighting and my step-father tries to absorb them. Them I's don't see more. Sorry mamma." Endymion said looking downcast.

"So we have five foes on Earth, maybe one would be a good leader. Now remember no telling the others about this." Anubis said rubbing his son's head.

"Okay mamma, I remembers." The almost four year old if on earth said cheerfully, he goes back to his room that he shares with the rest of the Warlord's children.

"So have you told Talpa that he can see the future or you are holding that fact to protect us?" Cale asked knowing the answer.

"Don't ask questions that you already know the answer to Cale." Dais said with a smile.

"Well, we need a night's rest, so I am going to my futon." Sekhmet said going to his room.

"Sleep well." The other three said before heading to their respective rooms.

The start of the invasion of Earth...

"So now it starts, remember to use this weapon as a test of the foes if any you find on the mortal plane." Anubis told the warrior while handing his kusari-gama.

"Why did you do that Anubis?" Cale asked after the warrior left.

"To watch the resultant fight." Anubis said just before Talpa ordered them onto the castle that formed on Earth. When they was finished being told that they are to not engage in any fighting until told they all left to watch the fight with the warriors that was seen by Anubis's eldest.

The soldier did a surprise attack on a young man that was next to a white tiger, and the teen moved in time to only get a small slash on his back. The boy turned and suddenly he had on red and white base armor and said out loud that his name is Ryo of the Wildfire. This Ryo lands a few blows and then the soldier using some of the powers of the kusari-gama made shock waves that nearly killed the young man. Then when the boy was dodging the strikes the base of the chain was around the left leg and then was flung to the pavement. When the tiger struck at the soldier to protect the boy, the boy called the great beast stupid. Then he was ready to fight again when the pain from hitting the pavement came was not ready to dodge or block the blade going for his neck when they saw other teens close in and one took the blow to his arm. Then the three others came in surprising the soldier for a minute and the teens attacked but they wasn't harming the soldier at all. Then the soldier took two hostages, one woman and a young boy looking very young, Anubis hissed in anger, it was said to use his weapon on foes not women and children since one is rare. The teens went to free the two and the soldier used the hostages to block and then to attack the teen that had to stop the attack in fear that they might hurt them. When the soldier started to choke the hostages Cale and Sekhmet had to stop him from interfering, because the teens just put on armor like theirs but somehow brighter than theirs. Then Ryo struck to fight but the soldier blocked the two blows when the soldier put the hostages in the way again and Ryo stopped and was hit for it. The other teens just called the soldier cruel and the soldier said the he has just begun and that he will show them just how cruel the Dynasty will be, with that he threw the hostages into one of the glowing screens. The one in dark blue armor that called himself Rowen shot at the soldier and the two hostages started to scream in pain, the teens was surprised at this. Then the soldier used the very tip of the bladed part of the kusari-gama and the two on the screen started screaming again. Ryo put his weapon away and allowed the soldier to throw him around.

"That was stupid of him. Anubis are you sure that this is the way to find a way?" Sekhmet asked Anubis cryptically so that the one that controls them doesn't know about their plans.

"Yes, that was a sign that he is willing to die for another, a leaders will. Let us finish watching the battle." Anubis said calmly as the soldier was stepping on the fallen teen.

Then the area was getting very hot as the teen that they was talking about just got up and was walking towards the soldier that has a death sentence, and then he drew out his katana and put the hilts together and did a sure-kill that killed the soldier just as the soldier threw the kusari-gama back to the owner.

"What power this one has, it took us a while to be able to use our powers." Cale said appreciating the damage.

"Mmmm. How about we introduce ourselves in a manor that Master Talpa will like." Anubis said cryptically.

Then as the weapon was in his hand he started laughing and the Ronin turned to them.

"I watched your battle carefully Ronin, you barely won. You are very weak. You'd be no match for the combined forces of Talpa." Anubis said while still laughing, the other warlords was confused for a bit then caught on.

Ryo asked, "Who are you?"

"We, small boy, are the four dark Warlords that serve the Emperor Talpa. I am their leader, Anubis master of cruelty." Anubis said while darkening a little.

"I am Cale, Warlord of Corruption. I am Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom. I am Dais, Warlord of Illusion." the other three said as if this was part of the plan. Lighting started flashing and Talpa's voice rang out, "I, Ronin, am Talpa, ruler of the Nether Realms, this is the time for my empire shall ascend" the four glowed their armor path colors and went back to the Castle.

A/n T.T start stop, is what i had to do for this chapter to make sure that it matches or simular to cannon. T.T i hope that you like my effort.


	3. Chapter 3

A Different Take

I wish I owned the Ronin Warriors but I don't.

Chapter 3

"What were you thinking when you taunted those warriors Anubis?" Cale asked when they was done getting yelled at for forcing the five to learn about the warlords before Talpa was ready for them to be revealed.

"I saw that they needed just a little bit of encouragement to fight Master Talpa. Well, we need to sleep and on the morrow we might have a fight with the warriors." Anubis said with a sigh, "Let's continue with the small squabbles in front of Master Talpa."

"See you in the battle room in the morning." Cale said with a small smirk.

Next morning...

"Greetings Warlords," Talpa said as the four was in the positions that Talpa had told them to be in, "I trust you are seeing that everything is going according to plan. I will achieve dominion over this world but it seems five young warriors would appose me. They stand in our way. Know that they will be destroyed."

"Master, we have nothing to fear from them. One sword stroke I'm sure and they will have been dealt with." Anubis stated as if the fight he watched was two beginners playing as masters.

"I don't think so. These young warriors seem to posses, some greater power." Cale said as Anubis turned his head at him.

"Cale, does that frighten you?" Anubis asked as if taunting him.

"No I'm just cautious." Cale said with a slight grin.

"There is a fine line between caution and cowardice. What we must do now is defeat them." Sekhmet said with no emotion then Talpa yelled "Enough! Now then, who will be my champion of destruction?"

"Master Talpa, let me honor you?" Anubis said as he stepped forward and Dais gave a small laugh. "And why are you laughing Dais?"

"You underestimate them, they may prove to be more of a match for you." Dais said without any hesitation since Talpa is the one that they are trying to trick.

"They are only children..." Anubis said since they acted as such before the battle was even truly started.

"Who has the ability to gain mystical armor." Dais said back.

"Ha, mystical armor, we have that as well." Anubis said back with some small emotion.

"Silence, when you eliminate them, my powers will only increase." Talpa stated as he knew that his warlords would be his forever.

"Master, then let me have the honor to strike them down." Anubis said again to make sure that Talpa would let him go.

"Very well, if you wish it so much." Talpa said as he sent some of his powers to light up one of the painted screens to show him the girl that helped the five teen warriors. "Behold, the key to their assured destruction, you can be certain that they will try to protect her. Without question, she could be used to our advantage."

Then the four candles went out.

It took Anubis until the assault by the modern army was destroyed to go looking for the five men to test them to see who was the one that will defeat Talpa. He heard the tiger's roar so he knew he was getting close to them.

When his armor basically told him where they were, that surprised him, he struck at the hard black stuff that they now used as road material instead of dirt with one blow and there was a hole to see that he had found them.

The one he hoped that would be the one from the first battle just said, "Who are you?"

After looking around them he saw that the woman was with them and said, "Excellent, she's with them." and he pulled out the tiles that the weight was pierced in showering them in debris. But as the chain was being pulled up the tile made it go after the child and woman.

"Hey, why go after them when you can have a real battle." the red armored warrior stated.

Anubis started laughing since he noticed that the one he has high hopes for is doing as hoped, so to up his test he started to break up the road showering them with more pieces of debris.

"Okay everyone watch it. Mia, you stay with Yulie." the blond one in the green base armor said as Anubis watched them carefully.

"We have to think of their safety first." the red armored teen said with the others saying Hi-ho.

"Form the circle!" the one in light blue base armor said calmly, then the blond said 'En-guard' and the five men started to run around in a circle with the two people that cannot fight and tiger in the middle.

"What is the circle for?" the young boy asked since he has no knowledge of the ronin powers.

"The circle... it protects us from all harm." the woman said calmly.

"**Circle of Light! Dao Jin**" the teen in the red base armor said calling up power of his armor and the armor responded by coming forth and as linked by him followed his movements as he moved his arms from being crossed in front of him to his fist raised to the sides of his face.

The other teens did that as well and they being in sync the armors glowed and five glowing strands floated to the other armors forming a protective pentagram, protecting the ones inside.

"Time to take you on." the red base armored teen said confident.

The five teens came out of the hole Anubis created and the red armored teen seems to be the leader and said, "Your name is Anubis isn't it? Well, your reign of tyranny ends today."

"Ronin Warriors, do you really think that you can protect them from me? I will dissolve your circle once I have defeated you. You have chosen a battle you cannot possibly win. Prepare to meet your doom." Anubis said as he is swinging his chain above his head but at the last sentence he started to fling it at them.

Then the teens started to basically do a free-for-all, and when Anubis's scythe part of his weapon glowed the teens jumped.

"It's time we stopped playing... Dao... Heya." the teen leader said as he climbed two buildings and jump down, when that hit Anubis he felt it, instinctively he swung at the one that hit him landing a punch to the jaw of the teen that sent the teen flying. Two others saved him from hitting the wall to hard.

With them not having any weapons out Anubis put his away and started just using the martial arts he knew and was beating them soundly, all the while wondering where was there training and the powers that they displayed in that first fight. Then he brought his weapon out and started to swing the chain again over his head "This is too easy." and threw the weight and caused a small explosion, "You are helpless without your mystical armor. There is no chance for you to win, so my friends remember me in the next world." Anubis said as soon as he realized why he was winning. He started to charge up for his sure-kill wondering why his eldest child seen them fighting Talpa with this level of fighting and not even using their armor to truly protect the two. "**Quake With Fear!**"

The teens was surprised at the red beams coming from the ground and was not truly dodging them. Soon the five teens was caught in the chain web with little chance of escape unless they use their armor. Anubis just started laughing at the fact that he may never escape Talpa.

"That is truly sad." Anubis said looking at the sight.

"Huh, the power circle was broken." The dark blue armored teen said confused.

"Never mind that, we have a battle to win." the leader said pulling at the chains till they broke.

"**Ronin Warriors, to Arms... Armor of the Wildfire... Dao Jin!**" the leader yelled as the armor glow formed.

"Ah, good I was hoping for a challenge." Anubis said with some relief as the teens had on the armor, but his voice sounded bored.

"Demon, I would never allow you or your master to win." Wildfire said looking a little tired but knowing that he would win.

"We will see about that." Anubis said looking just a little angry, and he threw the scythe at the one he has his hopes on to beat Talpa.

Wildfire knocked the scythe away with his swords and Anubis jumped at Wildfire but the teen dodged it, Hardrock said "Lets take him out." with confidence.

"Your attempts are pointless, and pathetic." Anubis said as he dodged a told blow from Halo knowing just where to prod so that they will themselves to the battle instead of thinking that this is game.

"Well, lets see if I can get my point across." Strata said arrow notched and ready to fire in which Anubis dodge the three attempts and retaliates by throwing his scythe which the teens ducked easily.

Anubis started going for the rooftops so that they don't hurt the two still underground but Wildfire said, "I'll bring him down." and started to chase.

"You will be the first to meet your end." Anubis stated with a smile, as he led away from the others. "**Quake With Fear!**"

And the sure-kill hits the teen in the breast plate dead center. "**Flare Up Now Flare Up Now!**" Anubis got hit by one of his chains and then the blast of the heat of the teens attack. The teen struggled at being chained up and dropped one of his katana that sliced the chains and then landed on the same rooftop that Anubis was on chains disappearing, and a cut appeared on Anubis's armor.

"You will pay for striking that blow against me, boy." Anubis said with some pain coloring his voice turning to face Wildfire.

"Ryo." Strata called out as the rest of the ronin came into the battle late. "Are you okay?"

Ryo gave a grunt and a small cry of pain before falling onto the roof.

"Ryo!" the four said at the same time.

"Anubis, we will have revenge for what you did." Strata said calmly.

"Prepare yourself." Halo said anger in his voice.

"Ha, young fools. Your zeal is admirable." Anubis said smiling calmly, at least now they know that this is no game any longer and Ryo is most definitely the one he seeks.

Talpa watching the battle noticed that the other four ronin come to battle for the wounded armor bearer, "The circle of power is unbroken. The other four still posses an equal share of the force. But I will not give them a chance to use it against me." he mutters to himself and sends a dark wind to separate them from the battle and to weaken them for him to consume to become complete in this world. "Ronin Warriors, this is the last stand for you... what?" as a ball of pure energy hit the vortex and breaking it sending the ronin away.

A/n: Here is another chapter, most of this follows cannon, but it will differ soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A Different Take

I wish I owned the Ronin Warriors but I don't.

Chapter 4

Anubis woke in the morning to give the others a quick rundown of the fight and the name of the one that will bring down Talpa without anyone being the wiser. Then he left to go to the throne room where the magic screen was and he put it to where his last fight and where Talpa interfered laughing aloud.

"Don't be so quick to laugh Anubis." Cale's voice called out to him from behind.

"Why?" Anubis asked as if he was angry at Cale's statement.

"You didn't see them die." Cale said with scorn in his voice.

"Yes they could still be out there." Dais said as if he sided with Cale for the moment.

"They were destroyed, all of them." Anubis said as if this was fact, for the four they still feel the other armors but didn't know why.

"If they really were destroyed it is only because Master Talpa played his hand." Cale said as if they were under his control fully.

"Right, the Ronin Warriors fought a good battle. They kicked back hard." Dais said admiring the fact that they started to win.

"You certainly handled them but they got to you too." Sekhmet said for the first time, helping Anubis against the other two.

"Admit it, they were tougher than you thought." Cale said just before laughing. Anubis put on a smirk of confidence to start speaking again.

"They didn't stand a chance. They were weak." Anubis said meaning that if they fought as one they might have won but weak minded and wanting the glory of winning for themselves or thinking that it was a game.

"Are you sure?" Dais asked going along with both sayings, they all knew of the code speak they did so that Talpa will never know that they are trying for freedom.

"We saw, they taught you a lesson or two now did they not." Sekhmet said now on the other side of the fight.

"Yes you will not forget their sting." Cale said as Talpa watched them argue decided to interfere.

"This is not the time for bickering." Talpa said appearing near them.

"Master Talpa!" all four said at the same time.

"I knocked down the Ronin Warriors with the Dynasty's power." Talpa said as if this was the plan.

"And it was magnificent, they will never recover from your blows. You won; you should be pleased." Anubis stated, now talking as if the ronin was alive when before he was talking about them being dead.

"Don't be so optimistic. My power was superior, but they fought well. Their armor protects them and they could come back. Watch for them." Talpa ordered them, then using some of his powers changed the screen to show the woman and child riding the tiger that was with Wildfire.

"What is this?" Anubis asked surprised, wondering why they were back on the screen.

"Look, she carries the katana of the wildfire. One of them has already revived." Talpa said Sekhmet just hmmed and looked at Anubis.

"Master, they will not live to escape another time. Let me finish them off for once and for all." Anubis said putting anger in his face for Talpa to see.

"Granted, but this is your other chance, don't fail the Dynasty once more." Talpa said making a threat of punishment for him if he fails.

"Yes." Anubis said softly, knowing that with this plan they will be punished. Then he looked away for at least most of the plan is working and gave a grin to the other three that he will have a fight again.

It took Anubis a half hour to find the two humans and tiger with some of his most trusted warriors went to follow them to the awakened Ronin in hopes to fight and fail.

'The woman knows where the Ronin is hiding.' Anubis thought has they made themselves known to the humans. He gave orders that no weapons are to be fired at them since they are leading them to the ones that can fight.

Unbeknownst to the Ancient One known as Kaos that the warlords are not truly under Talpa's control and thought that Anubis was attacking the humans, so he went to protect them by making a fissure across the road taking the army and Anubis down it. But the blast that made the fissure knocked the tiger and the humans riding him away and on their sides.

Anubis when falling threw his Kama into the side of a building to save himself, and climbed up. When he got to the top he said aloud for if Talpa was watching, "Was that the work of the Ronin Armor? When I find out they will suffer, starting with that mountain, the fool." Anubis felt that is where one armor is, 'Why is it that I know that is where one is? Are the armors connected somehow?'

Mount Fuji...

"Worked up a sweat eh boy?" Anubis said while laughing, he found the choice to kill Talpa climbing out of Mount Fuji in full armor. He pulled out a Yari since he trained in it's use for his armor's weapon is suited to medium to long range battles and for now he wants short range.

"Anubis?" Ryo asked surprised after all he thought the others would have hurt him to the point that he wouldn't come after them so soon.

"You're surprised, well you should have stayed at the bottom of this molten pit, now I have to send you back." Anubis said attacking Ryo by shoving the sharp edges to cut open Ryo's arm if Ryo hadn't let go of the rocks.

Ryo used his only katana left to use to stay near the top of the lip of the volcano. Anubis started to chip the rocks to see what would the young man do to fight, but the tiger roared nearby and Ryo used his strength to jump while pulling out his katana out of the rock. Soon Ryo has both katana and started to attack the warlord.

"Teme." Anubis said just to see if Ryo would react in anger while blocking the blows and when he pushed back, Ryo jumped back.

"You won't beat me again, Anubis." Ryo said confidently.

"That is what you think, boy." Anubis said anger coloring his voice.

Then for a few seconds nothing happened until the little boy said, "Hey it's Ryo."

"Yes, and he's alive too." the woman said relieved.

"Yulie, Mia?" Ryo asked as he turned his head towards them.

Angered by the fact that the warrior in front of him turned away from the fight threw the Yari at Ryo you in turn jumped away, Anubis summoning his real weapon used the Kama to try to slice the man in two. When Ryo jumped out of the way Anubis used the Yari in the ground by re-throwing it at Ryo and it barely hit but it knocked the Ronin into the volcano again.

The woman was screaming the man's name as he fell.

"Ha, he is finished." Anubis said confidently for Talpa. "Huh?" as the volcano started to rumble as if it was starting to erupt.

"Something must be happening, what is it." Mia asked to herself but Anubis answered with confidence, "It is nothing that I cannot control." the volcano erupted, "Prepare to die"

"No way!" Ryo said floating in the lava.

"Ryo." Mia called out not realizing that she might make the fight go back to Anubis's side.

"Get him!" Yulie said cheering on Ryo.

"You are finished." Anubis said just as he threw the Yari, Ryo just knocked it away. 'Hmmm, so he gets stronger with heat. Now to figure out how to lose but try to win.' so with that thought Anubis used his real weapon and Ryo just cut it, so he picked up the Yari and slammed it into Ryo's blades. But with some seconds Ryo scissored the blades, cutting the blade of the Yari.

"Look at that! Ryo's beating him!" Yulie said happily.

"Have a try of this." Anubis said again using his Kisari-gama.

Ryo just looked confused at the fact he is on par with the Warlord.

"**Quake With Fear!**" Anubis said while using the move, making it hit Ryo's chestplate, but Ryo just started to swing his katana around and the chains went onto Anubis instead. "What?"

"Want more, Warlord?" Ryo said with some confidence now that he has done that to the other. After Anubis made the chains disappear Ryo said, "I've had enough of you." As Ryo rushed him Anubis jumped away trying to tire out some of the strength that Ryo has gained from the heat, but he landed near the two humans and the tiger bit his arm which he flung off. The tiger landed on his feet and growled.

"Yulie run!" Mia said while Anubis was focused on the tiger. Yulie did as told but a rock made him slip and he started to fall.

"Hell." Anubis said seeing the boy start to fall into the volcano, out of instinct he grabbed for the boy and pull him up.

"Help!" Yulie said confused on just what happened.

"Get away from the fight, this is between Wildfire and I." Anubis said as he dropped the boy on the ground.

"Wha?" Ryo said amazed at what he just saw.

"Let us continue Ryo of the Wildfire." Anubis said after Yulie ran near Mia and they moved away from the battle.

"Here I thought you would use them as hostages." Ryo said mocking Anubis.

"Battles are fought with honor not with using precious children." Anubis said glaring at Ryo.

And with that Ryo decided to rush at Anubis again but this time catching Anubis off guard knocking both into the volcano.

"Foolish boy!" Anubis yelled out has he used his scythe to swing away from hitting the magma, Ryo just landed in the lava which started the volcano to erupt.

"Damn, it is getting to hot. Time for me to make an exit, we will meet again in the next century." Anubis said as he hit a bolder to fall and land in the rising lava. As Anubis almost made it out Ryo came through the bolder and said, "You're mine." and with that knocked Anubis into the lava in which he teleported back to the castle.

"Anubis, I see that you have failed me again. I underestimated the power of the Wildfire armor, the other Ronin Warriors are almost certain to revive and fight. Tread carefully. Do you understand?" Talpa told the burned warlord and the other three.

"Yes master." the four said in unison.

A/n: Hey a new chapter, there is a difference from cannon here. Anubis cannot hurt a child for he has some please read and enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

A Different Take

I wish I owned the Ronin Warriors but I don't.

Chapter 5

The next morning after Anubis telling them that the armor of the Wildfire grew stronger in the fires of the volcano and the fight they wait for Talpa to tell them what was the so called plan for the next sleeping armor.

"How pathetic. You are a hopeless braggart and you made a such a disgraceful retreat Anubis." Dais said sounding angry.

"This would not matter if it was just your own disgrace to bare, but you disgraced the rest of us and made us look bad." Cale said with a quiet anger.

"I agree it is our shame." Sekhmet agreeing with the other two against Anubis. Anubis just gritted his teeth and looked down, are they thinking he was wrong.

"Dark Warlords." Talpa called out to make sure that they were waiting for him.

"Yes master Talpa." the four said at the same time.

"I am pleased that you see the mistakes of Anubis so clearly. I will not expect you to make them again. You realize even though we have millions of human souls under our control my goals for this world are not attained." Talpa yelled at them.

"Yes Emperor. We will still fill this world with destruction, suffering, and death." Cale said trying to get Talpa back into a good mood or Anubis will be hurting when they go back to the nether world.

"Your one thousand year old revenge will be just as sweet." Sekhmet said doing the same as Cale.

"Very good, but I will not have that unless you destroy the Ronin Warriors. Will I Anubis?" Talpa asked the still hurt warlord.

"Of course." Anubis said bowing lower.

"The armor of the Wildfire grew stronger from the heat of the volcano's magma. Your recklessness allowed the boy to revive." Talpa still telling Anubis his so called folly.

"I am sorry Master Talpa, forgive me please." Anubis pleaded a little knowing the pain of Talpa's punishments.

"The odds are still in our favor though we have to move swiftly." Talpa said more calmer than when he is very angry.

"How so Master Talpa?" Dais asked wondering how can Talpa switch his plans.

"They cannot make use of their full abilities unless all five are together." Talpa said with the knowledge of the first few fights that was watched.

"I see, we bury them before all five can be reunited. Yes?" Sekhmet asked seeing if this is what Talpa was saying.

"Right Sekhmet, but to find them since their armors protect them will not easy. I will count on you this time to seek out the Ronin vermin and destroy them all Sekhmet. Do you understand?" Talpa asked Sekhmet as if he was stupid.

"I will do it Master Talpa." Sekhmet said knowing that it is his turn to seek out a new emperor.

"Your poison will run over the earth and drive them out of hiding." Talpa said as if the plans never changed.

"The Dynasty will rule. I will not fail." Sekhmet said almost boasting.

Sekhmet left and went to the only place that the lower warriors could not enter and used his poison to kill all the plants and with a small plan with the nether spirits took over the university that has knowledge of the Ronin that Talpa told him. He found a human and with the strongest spirit possessed the professor and the lessers taking control of the armors. Then he waited in hopes that the wildfire will go here to begin the search of the others.

The human being possessed got a visitor and the plan was started, but first Sekhmet used this time to learn about the ones that are fighting the Dynasty.

"Grandfather, why are you working in such a dark room without the lights on?" Mia asked going for the light switch.

"No, this is fine." Professor Koji said or the one possessing him said.

"I've brought Ryo, the Ronin Warrior we saw on the news. We want to know if there is any way for you to help us to locate the other four." Mia asked her grandfather.

"The time for man is over. You should learn to face your fate, girl. It's inevitable." the possessed man said.

"I can't believe your saying that! How can you just give up?" Mia asked feeling strongly about this.

"Even the Ronin Warriors are no match for Talpa's evil Dynasty, finding them all now will be just a wast of time." the possessed man said darkly.

"Grandpa, what's the matter with you? I guess I will just have to look for them myself." Mia told off the man that told her the stories of the Ronin then she sat down near one of the new things.

The boy that Anubis had saved grabbed a old Polaroid camera and started taking pictures of things and found out something.

"Ryo, one of the armors moved." Yulie said still holding the camera.

"I didn't know that you were such a chicken, armor can't move by itself." Ryo said jokingly then the tiger roared and Ryo jumped in front of the boy. "Mia, the Dynasty they're here."

The lesser spirits pulled out the sword and started attacking the Ronin who showed that he does have skill as he fought back. The tiger jumped one spirit imbued armor and Ryo caught the hand before it could cut his face in two.

"Hey ugly, smile!" Yulie said taking a picture of the one attacking the Ronin.

Outside...

"Hmm, so he has made the young one gain a little spirit. Damn, he is strong." Sekhmet said as he continues to watch the fight in the building. 'Damn, Anubis is right. Ryo is the one.'

back inside...

Ryo punches the possessed armors and finally the spirits had to leave. Mia backing up bumped into her grandfather and saw that he too was possessed.

"Good going boy." Ryo told his tiger as Mia started to be choked by the possessed man.

Yulie couldn't help because he didn't know how to and Ryo tackled the older man. The possessed man grabbed a katana that was near his head and tried to slash the Ronin.

"A Dynasty spirit has possessed the doctor." Ryo said just before jumping over the katana and kicking the man in his face.

"Stop Ryo, you'll hurt him!" Mia yelled out in fear for her grandfather.

"Mia he is not your grandfather at least not any more. Trust me on this." Ryo said keeping his eyes on the possessed man, he learned from Anubis to not take your eyes off your opponent.

Three minutes later... Ryo kept dodging the katana trying to tire out the spirit.

"This is the final day for man." the spirit said still using the doctor.

"Doctor Koji, fight it if you can I don't want to hurt you." Ryo said just for the girl's sake. He knew that it is hard to get the spirit out of humans.

"Die boy." the spirit said.

"No way." the teen said with a smirk as he knocked the katana out of the old man's hand and went to hit the old one.

"Ryo don't!" Mia yelled out in fear.

Just before Ryo hit the old man he stopped but the spirit fled.

"Grandfather. Grandpa, please be alright." Mia said going to her grandfather's side to make sure that he was okay.

"I'm sorry, Mia." Dr Koji said weakly.

"Grandpa, you are going to be okay." Mia said just then his skin paled as he weakened.

"I know that I am going to die. I've been infected by their poison." Dr Koji said weaker than before keeping his eyes shut so that he doesn't see his granddaughter cry.

"Oh no." Mia said softly tears gathering in her eyes.

"Ro...Ronin War... warriors are returned to the places where the... the armors created." Dr Koji said typing in the thing that Mia went to. "Follow... the legend... encrypted... remember the poem." then he said no more.

"Grandpa!" Mia yelled out.

"Dr Koji!" Ryo said surprised at his sacrifice.

The tiger looked out the window and then took off.

"White Blaze where are you going?" the teen asked not knowing why.

"Why won't this work?" Mia asked the thing.

"Mia, your grandfather just died, why don't you go get some rest. Huh?" Ryo said trying to comfort the woman.

"She has to find them." Yulie said in hopes that he could gain his parents back and not truly understanding what happened.

Outside...

'So he does have compassion, now to act for the idiot in charge. I will not step on the death of a warrior spirit.' Sekhmet thought as he watched and heard through a spell he had the spirits put on the campus. "And I will be waiting as long as it takes to find the other Ronin Warriors." A tiger's roar took his attention away from the Ronin inside.

"A troublesome tiger sniffed me out." Sekhmet said to the tiger.

So Sekhmet took the tiger's offer for a fight which broke the spell. His katana made a flash of purple light and missing the tiger by a hair still made the tiger fall a little sharper that White Blaze wanted.

"Sekhmet!" Ryo's voice called out from behind. "Come on fight me." Sekhmet turned and smirked.

"Finally we are face to face, and I demon of Venom will be utterly merciless boy." Sekhmet said drawing out a second katana.

"You call that a face. Wait till I **Armor of the Wildfire... Dao Jin**." Ryo said can't help but make that joke.

"Even with your armor one of these blades will find your heart. **Snake Fang Strike**." Sekhmet said all of a sudden having six arms.

"What six arms." Ryo said surprised at this. Sekhmet getting closer.

"Taste my venom." Sekhmet said laughing hitting the warrior three times once on the left shoulder, on the right elbow and, on the left outside thigh and a poison cloud explosion sending the teen flying. The teen noticed that some of his armor is slightly melted. "Ronin Warrior, what is wrong with you. I thought you might have put up more of a struggle. I am very disappointed in you." Ryo just gritted his teeth.

Ryo got up and started to fight a little better showing that he can run sideways while still facing the warlord.

"My fang katana are quick and deadly." Sekhmet said as he hit around Ryo taking out a corner of the building that they are fighting on. Ryo landed on his back and Sekhmet landed on his feet near Ryo. "Time for the final bite.

Ryo showed perseverance by trying to get up. And blocked another blow from the venom warlord which nearly took out the building that the two humans are in. Sekhmet used a second that Ryo must have been thinking to hit him again and caused another explosion now taking out the building.

"Mia, Yulie, No." Ryo said before getting up to dodge another strike. "Damn, he is getting stronger."

"Ryo!" a young voice called out.

"Hey, are both of you alright?" Ryo asked looking better than he did.

"Just two arms are his real arms. He is just moving them real fast." Yulie said showing a picture of the warlord after a strike.

"Tell me about it. So Sekhmet it seems that your power is not just overwhelming body odor but slight of hand as well." Ryo said just before he took off his armor and jumped on top of the remaining building. "Well now, Demon of Venom, fight me now."

"Are you ready to die boy?" Sekhmet asked since he is confused about why the man took off the armor. So he jumped on to the building as well.

"I don't need tricks up my sleeve to beat you." Ryo said with confidence.

"Just because you know my trick doesn't mean that will save you. **Snake Fang Strike**!" Sekhmet said calmly and tried to hit the teen who dodged them all. "What?" surprise coloring the voice here. Ryo took a katana and slashed the back and Sekhmet's katana hit the ground and started the explosion. "You have beaten me, but you will not enjoy this victory for long." as the explosion took out the entire university.

After the Ronin left with the two humans Sekhmet got up.

"That is right go find the rest then I will slaughter you all." Sekhmet said darkly.

A/n: sorry it took so long, I finally got over a block and greif, for my Mother who passed away, and episode backtracking to make it believible and work, RL sucks when you don't want it to...


	6. Chapter 6

A Different Take

I wish I owned the Ronin Warriors but I don't.

Chapter 6

"Like Ryo, Sage is in a state of deep sleep." Mia said to Yulie. A roar was heard and Ryo turned.

"Hey who's there? Oh, White Blaze, this place reminds him of his home in the Himalayas." Ryo said as he sights the big tiger. And they start to walk to the entrance of the caves.

"Hahahaha, so Sage sleeps here I was right to pretend I died in that building." Sekhmet said while laughing in case of Talpa listening to him while he searches for the Ronin.

"What's up?" Yulie asked confused looking at the tiger then to Ryo.

"What's wrong?" Mia asked when Ryo looked back.

"He thinks someone is following us." Ryo said softly, Sekhmet could barely hear it, and the woman gasps at this. A bird flies away spooked by something. "Mia, Yulie, stay back." Ryo moving his arm in a protective stance, "We know you're there, show yourself." as he narrowed his eyes.

Sekhmet rises up from the stream water dripping off the armor.

"Thank you for guiding me here." Sekhmet said knowing that he surprised them.

"Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom, I thought you were dead." Ryo said still in the protective stance.

"I am not as weak as you think, boy. I had to find Sage so I made you believe that I had died so that you would lead me to him. Now that you have. Prepare to die." Sekhmet said telling them his plan so that Ryo would not be confident that one hit will kill them.

"We are not going to be dieing here, Sekhmet. I can be guarantee you one thing this time you will perish for real." Ryo said calmly as if he is willing to fight.

"Heh, you're bluffing. No human of any age can defeat a Dark Warlord of the Dynasty." Sekhmet said trying not to tell Ryo that they are human yet while pulling out one of his six katana that gained a peach miasma that dissipates.

"He means it. Yulie, Mia, you two stand back." Ryo said with authority.

"Right." Mia said holding Yulie and moving towards the cave.

"You're not going to lay a hand on Sage." Ryo said getting into a fighting stance.

"My Snake Fang Sword rots anything it touches including stupid young boys. **Snake Fang Strike**." Sekhmet said going for the attack barely missing Ryo and hitting the ground causing some poisonous mist to form.

Ryo lands on a rock dodging the mist.

"No medicine in the world can save you from this snake bite." Sekhmet said confidently as he pushes the mist towards Ryo who jumps at the last second destroying the rock that Ryo was on just a few seconds ago. Soon Ryo was dodging the slices that Sekhmet was doing and then Ryo hops onto the cliff and started to jump around.

"Hey Sekhmet, hope you get a kick out this." Ryo said as he readies himself on a kick and it connects on Sekhmet's faceplate.

"Ha, you fool you can cut off the tail of a snake then it just grows back." Sekhmet said hissing a little.

Ryo looked down as soon as he saw some pink mist going up and he saw a cut on his base armor. "How, how did he do that?"

"Now you know that my Snake Fang Sword can deliver a fatal bite even when it does not touch it's victim. I always say one good sword deserve another." Sekhmet said drawing another katana.

"Come on." Ryo said even though he knows that one wrong move he dies.

Sekhmet starts to strike and Ryo dodges and when Ryo jumps when Sekhmet scissors where Ryo was.

"Where is he?" Sekhmet asks then strikes behind him and he sees Ryo dodge and come and does a judo toss in which Sekhmet went into the cliff face.

Ryo looks stunned and starting to look at his hands.

'So this is what happened to Anubis, he still has the power of the volcano. So now to see if I could defeat him so that I could tell him the truth, no, Anubis has his plans. So I need to win or get the one out of his shock of his powers.' Sekhmet thought as he is in the wall, using his powers to get out of the cliff face.

"Whoa, want some more? I'll shut your face up for good, Diesel Breath." Ryo said as he noticed that Sekhmet got out of the cliff.

"Ronin Warrior, I will get rid of you once and for all." Sekhmet said getting into battle ready stance. Several of Sekhmet's soldiers came out the same stream and Sekhmet got ready to make his blades drip poison instead of just needing to be near. "Taste the venom of my Snake Fang Sword. A single drop can even scorch the earth." as the katana dripped poison that blackened the earth.

"Mia, Yulie, get out of here." Ryo yelled at the two normal humans.

"Right, come on Yulie." Mia said running into the cave.

"I will hunt them down as soon as I am through with you. Attack!" Sekhmet said meaning that the two will be brought to Talpa. Ryo knocked down three on their attacks and dodges Sekhmet's strike by hopping on the fourth and hopping away, Sekhmet throws the two katana and Ryo dodges both with ease, so Sekhmet throws the rest of his katana at the Ronin, Ryo dodges three of the blades but as he dodges under the fourth blade gets splashed by the poison. "Your eyes, they burn and your vision is blurred, and now you as blind as those bats in that cave." Sekhmet said pleased sounding, inside he is cringing, he thought Ryo could dodge without getting hit. "Painful mmm? My sting hurts. You can feel the venom spreading and your muscles ache, they will not move, you can barely raise your hand. Now you know the full power of a Dark Warlord." Sekhmet summons his katana and Ryo dodges them on instinct, and two of the blades go into his hands and the four go into the sheaths on his sides. "Now answer me this, Ronin Warrior, are you afraid of the dark?" still holding the two katana tips facing the blinded Ronin and starts to slowly walk towards the Ronin making sure that his footsteps are loud. When Ryo doesn't move he had to go for the kill and just before he hits Ryo the tiger tackles him and Ryo is saved.

"White Blaze!" Ryo said as the tiger passes by him.

"What? Here kitty, take that!" and Sekhmet swings and just gives the tiger a small dose of venom, but the tiger grabbed Ryo and made for the caves. "Curses, their running away." so Sekhmet throws the four sheathed blades and blocks the cave's entrance after the tiger made it into the cave. "But their trapped in the cave like rats."

Sekhmet follows the sound of the boy's voice and with orders to capture the two humans to his soldiers that survived the Ronin Warrior, he hears the boy, no Yulie, ask Mia that if Halo was in this cave and the woman says something about a poem. So he orders them to hit below the humans to make them start making mistakes, and they ran straight towards him.

"You seek Halo, that is good. Finding him will be easier than I thought." Sekhmet said giving off double meanings, but the two would not hear the undertone.

"No it won't be, Ryo probably found Sage already." Yulie said with the total conviction of youth.

"Not very likely, ha, I do not believe he can." Sekhmet said trying to get them to go with him willingly.

"Why not? What have you done?" Mia asked worriedly.

"What we have done to the Warrior Ryo is our affair." Sekhmet said calmly as his two soldiers capture the humans. "I will show you what happens to Wildfire and Halo and anyone else that goes against the might of Talpa, Master of the Dynasty. And then you will be brought to Master Talpa as gifts." he looks at the two and the boy has spirit, much like his oldest.

After an hour looking for both Ryo and Sage, they hear Ryo calling out to Sage while sounding angry.

"Yes, I do believe that you have found your trusted friend Halo." Sekhmet said after melting the last wall between them.

"Sekhmet." Ryo said still angry but protective of his friend, and getting into a battle ready stance.

"Yes Wildfire, you and Halo are doomed." Sekhmet said confidently as now it seems that Anubis is wrong one of the others is the one, 'wait Anubis's eldest, Endymion, said that the five fight Talpa whom is trying to absorb them, so they make it or does Endymion mis-said what he saw. Now to act and simi help them to win.'

"I don't think so." Ryo said now sounding confident like he knows how to win.

The two humans start saying that Sage is behind Ryo as Sekhmet jumps down near Ryo.

"Shout all you like, that will not improve his vision. He has been blinded by venom, Wildfire is helpless as a nervous little rat." Sekhmet said making Ryo cross his katana.

"I'm not totally helpless. I stand between you and Sage." Ryo said as Sekhmet went to attack saying, "Silence, stubborn little fool." which Ryo blocked the blow and had gotten paralyzed from the venomous mist. With that Sekhmet hit Ryo three times once in the right shoulder, once in the stomach, and the last on the chest.

"I will not finish you yet, I want to have a little fun first." Sekhmet said grabbing Ryo by the neck. "I like to play with my prey. You're weak, Halo does not move either, Warrior. You see, trapped in that rock, he might have been made of stone himself." now throwing Ryo against the rock pillar that Halo is trapped in. Ryo falls to the ground and he clenches his fist, "He is like stone." Ryo said now getting upset. "Help me Sage, why don't you hear me calling? Can't you hear my voice? Arg, if only I could see. Come on Sage, wake up. Wake up Sage now." and Ryo punches the rock pillar that imprisons Sage and the rock cracks.

"You are wasting your last breath. It must be clear to you that you are at the limit of your resources. So why do you not face your fate now?" Sekhmet asked curious on how the Ronin will free his friend.

"Come on Sage, without my eyesight. I'm beat so bad. You're my last chance." Ryo said punching the same spot growing the crack and dropping some loose rock off, and started a chain reaction cracking the entire pillar, destabilizing the pillar.

"The rock is breaking apart." Yulie said happy, but stating the obvious.

The area that Sage is in glowed and the quartz like rock blows apart as beams of pure light slices the pillar away from him.

"It's Sage!" Ryo said just before he collapses from pushing himself a little to hard.

Sage floats down to the cave's floor and opens his eyes to the dark, dank cave that he was trapped in for the first time.

"He lives!" Sekhmet said surprised that it worked.

Sage looks at Ryo, "Ryo... Now Sekhmet, prepare to meet your fate." Sage said calmly and confidently as the face plate rose.

Sekhmet went to attack and Sage knocks both katana away and Sage puts his Nodachi in front of him in preparation for the surekill attack then he raises the Nodachi and the sword starts glowing.

"Ahh, **Thunderbolt Cut**!" Sage said as the greenish glow starts to fill the cave and brings it down and left, right, and left again and then a ball of plasma-lightning forms and with a final right swing launches the ball at Sekhmet with a direct hit, making Sekhmet hit the wall of the cave also destroying the cave forever.

"Ouch, that hurt." Sekhmet said clutching his chest out of armor. 'Two Ronin free, three to go. Anubis is right!'

A/n: here is the next chapter! Sekhmet gets hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

A Different Take

I wish I owned the Ronin Warriors but I don't.

Chapter 7

Sekhmet followed the two revived Ronin, so not to get punished for having them revived, to a bridge spanning the straights of Naruto.

"So I see, the Ronin Warriors are finding each other. One is in the sea, and they know one is hidden in the north. Each one that revives makes them stronger, if I move swiftly I can do better than Anubis and win for the Dynasty. But first I must inform Master Talpa of their presence. I will give him my plan for their complete and utter destruction, I am certain that Talpa will praise me for my efforts." Sekhmet said to himself and Talpa if he is listening to him smiling a little as if confident at his speech.

At Talpa's Castle...

"Observe carefully... Ryo of the Wildfire and Sage of the Halo have revived, they must be destroyed, no mistakes this time." Talpa said using some of his power to show the Straights of Naruto on one of the painted screens.

"Master, I will make you proud. The one they call Sage of the Halo is going north alone. Let me be the one to finish him off. " Anubis said after turning from the screen to look at Talpa.

"You had your chance, Anubis, and failed us." Cale said loudly then softly. "Master, I want him, please allow me the great honor." then bowing a little to make sure of his picking.

"I can see the idea of battle if exciting for you, you have been patient. You may dispose of this problem." Talpa said almost as if he was laughing, but he was very pleased.

"Yes, hehehe." Cale said looking at Anubis with a grin, now he gets away from the castle for a while.

Anubis just looks angry while growling then thinking, 'why is he wanting to fight Sage so bad?'

The Straights of Naruto...

After Ryo jumped in Sekhmet told his soldiers to attack only the Warrior awake so not to wake the sleeping one, he gets that honor. Ryo dodges the harpoon like weapon with ease. And the battle commences. Ryo dodging and then attacking back knocking a few soldiers from fighting for a bit.

When Ryo goes up for air, the soldiers still attacks by throwing the harpoons at Ryo treading water. He jumps out of the way and lands on a soldier going back under water. He comes back up and tosses the soldier at another.

Sekhmet watching starts laughing at this, especially when Ryo came up in Armor.

"How perfect. Your armor will be your undoing Ryo of the Wildfire. Go ahead little man, dive right into my plan." Sekhmet said before jumping into the water. When he gets close to Ryo after the pain shows in Ryo's movements.

"Sekhmet." Ryo said trying not to show the pain.

"I am here to destroy you. Well then, are you willing to die?" Sekhmet said before drawing out the katana on his back. Then his poison starts to spread in the water and when he struck at the Ronin leader caused the water to fill with the poison.

Ryo starts to grit his teeth at the pain that is enveloping him. The fish around them are dying.

"Ryo, I was careless at the cave of the Pinnacles but I will not make the same the same mistake." Sekhmet said half trying to warn the warrior half going full out. They attack at the same time and are in a stalemate not wanting to give. 'Hum, Wildfire is weaker, must be the fire is weaker in water.' "At least you can say that you felt my sting." Sekhmet said in a mocking tone.

"No way." Ryo said tone in pain but not willing to show it.

"The deadly effects of my poison will be your last memory." Sekhmet said both to gloat and to warn.

"Poison!" Ryo said in surprise.

"It is over. Underwater the poison will be more potent on you." Sekhmet said telling the truth. "It will only hurt for a little while then it will consume you, this is the vengeance of my poison."

"No way!" Ryo said moving to fast for his injuries falling after talking.

"True, there is no way for you to survive. Can you not feel the water enhancing the poison that flows in you? But I have to take out you swiftly before the other wakes up to make my battle challenging." Sekhmet said carefully.

"I will find a way to stop you." Ryo said gritting at the pain.

"You stop me, little man? You are no match for the Dynasty, you are weak and your armor fails you. I will tear you apart." Sekhmet said before setting the katana he is using in front of him and draws out the other four katana in quick secession then making sure they are flat against each other, using them as a whip hitting the Ronin hard in the chest throwing him deeper into the sea and knocking the wildfire katana away from the ronin.

It took Sekhmet fifteen minutes to find Cye who is sleeping between the whirlpools.

"There he is still sleeping and defenseless." Sekhmet said aloud halfway hopping to wake the Ronin, when the fish started acting like a fence, barring Sekhmet from getting near the Ronin. "What is this? The fish try to protect him! Then they will feel the sting of my poison as well." then he attacks the fish. "Now I can finish this once and for all." and a shadow overcomes him, "A whale... you may be big... but you are no match for my venom." and he hits the orca in the nose. And the wildfire katana float near the bubble that the ronin sleeps in and starts to rotate at a steady pace chiming harder at every pass. "Huh, he has wakened? Welcome back Cye of the Torrent, you have woken in time to die at the same time as Ryo of the Wildfire." Sekhmet said as Cye stands from his laying position.

"What? You... you killed Ryo?" Cye asked in a daze as the wildfire katana fall to the sea floor, he grabs one and looks at it and then around, "What did you do?" voice getting stronger.

"Fool, I gave him a taste of my poison. Just as like I will you Ronin Warrior." Sekhmet said calmly, trying cover up the sudden interest at this one.

"No you're not, Ahhhh, **Super Wave Smasher**." Cye said standing still, then a whirlpool formed around the Torrent armor pushing away Sekhmet. Cye jumps out of the water holding Ryo after he puts the katana back into the sheaths.

"What, it must be his armor to resist my venom this way." Sekhmet observed, confused about the sudden interest at the Torrent's bearer. When Cye hits the katana he has out, 'how strong will he be? Can he withstand my poison?' Sekhmet thinks as he makes up a plan and strikes him by pulling out another set of katana to hit the Torrent Armor. "How do you like the taste of my poison?"

"Uh, Sekhmet I wouldn't put it on the menu it's a little bland for me." Cye said jokingly.

"I see I cannot hurt you in the water." Sekhmet said calmly smiling at the fact of Talpa ordering them to attack the Ronin in their elements.

"So, that means I can hurt you." Cye said no longer joking. Using his Yari, he grips the katana that Sekhmet is holding and flips him into the sea floor, but Sekhmet turns it around and flips Cye and then drags Cye to the top of the bridge's suspension tower. "Hey why did you have do to that for?"

"Did you forget boy? On land your armor does not protect you, now I have the advantage." Sekhmet said with confidence.

"Go for it." Cye said thinking that Sekhmet is bluffing.

"Then say good bye to this world. **Snake Fang Strike**." Sekhmet said doing the whip version again hitting Cye dead on, making him fall of the bridge's tower. One of the wires holding the bridge falls and hits a fuel tanker, and it starts to burn. "Too bad your still alive. If you had been smart you would have given up. Now I have to show you the full extent of my power." and using his sure kill again hitting Cye dead on. "So had enough, Ronin rodent, ready to end your days? I will make it quick but not gentle."

"Hey Sekhmet." Ryo's voice called out from behind.

"Huh?" Sekhmet asked not feigning for once.

"This time you're mine." Ryo said fire raging around him.

"It's you, you are still alive?" Sekhmet said surprised in an 'okay I was wrong' way. So he attacked Ryo and the Ronin hits the wall of the bridge. "It is finally over, you and your friend are finished. Eh?" and Cye got up and with the faceplate gone and barely standing faces to fight some more. "Eh, you think you fight me in that pathetic armor?" and Cye now stands upright and does not say anything. "I am ready for you." Sekhmet got into a fighting stance.

"**Super Wave Smasher**." Cye said using the sure kill but Sekhmet jumped and the attack started to follow. Then Sekhmet was grabbed by Ryo from behind, "**Flare up now**." and the two attacks merged into one giant attack that looked like a cyclone destroying the bridge in the process of defeating Sekhmet who teleported to the castle after Ryo let him go.

"How dare you fail me again!" Talpa raged at the hurt warlord.

"Yes... Master... I am sorry." Sekhmet said bowing low to the floor.

"Know these words. You have no more chances. If the Ronin Warriors revive, they could defeat the Dynasty unless you fight the way I shown you. You must now defeat all five of them." Talpa said sounding very angry.

"Yes, sir." The three warlords said at the same time, fearful.

A/n: hurray whatever was making me have trouble with putting the episodes to my version broke so i will update when i get finished so that it will stay broke, so how do you like it?


	8. Chapter 8

A Different Take

I wish I owned the Ronin Warriors but I don't.

Chapter 8

Cale went north waiting on the Ronin Warrior to fight, so to help with the search of the sleeping Ronin and the awake one he found a pack of wolves. He sent them to locate any human scent where there was none. Soon he found it on a mountain but where is the human warrior. Two days later a wolf sighted two people in one of those horseless carriages going to the mountain.

"About time, I was getting worried that I was in the wrong place. The waiting is more like Dais." Cale muttered to himself as he started his plan then aloud, "Their welcoming will be your doom."

In fifteen minutes Cale summoned a snow storm to slow down Sage and the woman, and then the pack of wolves started attacking Sage. Cale seeing his target started to cut the snow and ice so that there was an avalanche. 'Hum, so Sage keeps trying to send Mia back while she knows the location. When he gets there we shall fight.'

"Are you sure that this is it?" Sage asked Mia after walking for an hour to get to a giant boulder that has a sacred rope around it and a tori (red arch way, normally found in temples and holy places in Japan) in front of it.

"Yes, it's called the Throne of the Gods." Mia said as if that explains her reasoning.

"Do you really think Kento is in there?" Sage asked pessimistically.

"I do, the clue in the poem was pretty clear to me. Burning within a throne of rock. Get it?" Mia said explaining the poem fragment, and to Cale a pretty good idea that the sleeping Ronin is here.

"You could be right." Sage said probably still thinking that she was wrong.

"Kento is in there in some sort of suspended animation." Mia said using words Cale has never heard before.

"Well, how do we get him out of there?" Sage asked almost to softly.

"You do not. Halo, now that you have found Kento of Hardrock. The both of you shall die." Cale said pointing his claws at Sage while saying this. Then he jumped down to do battle.

"Get out of here." Sage told Mia while pushing her, "**Armor of Halo... Dao Rei.**"

"Weakling." Cale said since Sage went into armor while from what he has heard Ryo tried to fight out of armor until it was needed. "Even in your armor, you are no match for my savagery."

"You are the Warlord Cale." Sage said looking at the other sounding perplexed.

"Indeed, and I have come to put the fear of darkness in your heart." Cale said not going for his Nodachi yet.

"You have to save Kento first." Mia said since that was the reason that they are here.

"I'm on it." Sage said before jumping onto the tori and jumping to hit the rock while saying, "My Thunderbolt Cut will crack this rock like an egg. Come on Kento, I need your help out here." And was bounced when his Nodachi hit the rock, he fell near where he jumped from on his side.

Cale laughed at the failed attempt and drew his Nodachi. "Now that I have seen your pathetic skills. I will show you how a real warrior fights."

Cale running towards Sage, strikes the sword and knocks Sage away, then Cale put his hand on the rock holding the sleeping Ronin.

"Ah, Hardrock, I can feel him suffering in there." Cale said hoping to get Sage to battle for real. "I want to end that." making both the woman and Sage gasp. "Sword of Darkness destroy!" and with that said pierced the rock and he let go of the blade knowing that it will find Kento and probably wake him up.

"NO!" Sage yelled out.

"Ah, look my Nodachi is searching for his heart." Cale said as the blade goes in deeper and he starts laughing. "Just one more thrust into the rock and his life will be over. But for now I will take care of you, brats." again the woman gasps. "I will sharpen my claws on you, girl."

"No way!" Sage said getting into a battle pose. Cale jumps and strikes, Sage blocks.

"I like my prey to struggle." Cale said sounding happy, but trying to figure out how Sage defeated Sekhmet if he does not fight back.

"And fight back?" Sage asked while still blocking the claws, never noticing that Cale was pushing them to the cliff edge. Sage jumps to dodge the latest blow making Cale fall and landed on a rock that was already cracking and both Sage and Mia fell into the river below.

"Together they stand, together they die." Cale said as if that fall can kill one of them, while looking at the river. "If mortal life indeed started in the garden of bliss, then Halo and Hardrock, you have seen how it will end."

A little ways off...

Kaos stood watching the fight and was thinking. He just told Sage how to save Kento, but how the warlord acted was throwing him off.

"Are they not truly under Talpa's power? But then, what are they doing? Why did Cale not strike Sage when he had the chance. Now that I have seen three of them fighting, something is not right." Kaos said to himself.

Back near the Throne of the Gods...

"Hey there... the Ronin will beat you... So there..." Cale heard by echo so he came closer to where the echo originated. 'So Mia survived, that means Sage of Halo saved her.' and he made the winter winds stronger. Using the armor's power he appeared everywhere to Mia and gently knocked her down. "Where is he?" Mia asked before getting knocked down.

" I heard your touching speech girl." Cale said amused at her spirit.

"Why don't you show yourself, Cale?" Mia asked getting up.

"Mark that I do not match your sentiment. I am amazed that you are alive." Cale said happily.

"Hey, what are you going to do?" Mia asked as Cale ties her arms up behind her back.

"When I throw you over the cliff try not to move, that could break the rope and you will fall to your death. I do not wish your death." Cale said dragging her to the cliff her eyes wide at that statement. And over the cliff she goes screaming all the way down.

When Cale lands near the waterfall and starts yelling, "I know you are hiding somewhere. Come show yourself."

"Don't answer Sage. Kento, you have to save Kento." Mia said since she now knows that Cale doesn't want her hurt.

'Damn, where is he, Hardrock will be killed at this rate.' Cale thought then said, "Halo, only the girl is left to save."

"I'm alright, think about Kento and the other Ronin Warriors. Forget about me." Mia said trying to get Sage to save Kento.

Then all of a sudden, after waiting five more minutes, Sage cuts Mia free from hanging off the cliff and sets her down. Cale gets closer to Sage.

"Now that you are here I will rip the flesh from your bones." Cale said going for a strike and Sage blocked it with ease. Then Sage did his Thunderbolt Cut which blinded Cale for five minutes in which Sage cut open the rock that holds Hardrock. "Heh, I see that your resurrection failed. Kento does not want to come back to life. But you will meet again in the land of the dead. Huh?" Cale said on top of the rock that holds Hardrock then the rock starts to shake. "It cannot be. But... but how?" and his Nodachi goes straight for him and he grabs it acting confused, relived that he lost. He teleported back when the resulting explosion of Kento getting out of the rock.

"Sorry master. I was close to killing one of the Ronin." Cale told Talpa who yells and told the three that now has failed that they will be expecting a very painful punishment later.

A/n: Hehe another Chappie! enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

A Different Take

I wish I owned the Ronin Warriors but I don't.

Chapter 9

"Four of the five Ronin Warriors have revived. Their power is growing by the day. How do you explain this?" Talpa asked calmly but in fact angry.

"This is the fault of Anubis, Sekhmet, and Cale. They were weak and they failed the Dynasty." Dais answered calmly, since the others have played their parts, now it is his to see how well they know each other.

"Easy for you to say since you have stayed here in the castle. You have not even gone to battle." Anubis said darkly, reminding Dais not to be the pawn of Talpa's.

"We failed because we let our hatred for them cloud our judgment of their powers. But from our battles I have seen their weak points and know how to destroy them for good." Sekhmet said calmly and started laughing.

"Silence, all I have been hearing from you is talk not action." Dais said going still with the plan.

"Dais, does this mean that you have concocted a plan to destroy the Ronin Warriors for me?" Talpa asked pleased.

"Yes, my Emperor." Dais said bowing low. "Of the five, the one they call Rowen is the most clever and most dangerous. It is my plan to destroy them before they can find him. With your permission, I will use the special weapon against them."

"So you plan to ensnare them in the spider's web." Talpa stated as black smoke entered the room.

"Dais, the dark Warlord of Illusion, will not fail." Dais said standing as the smoke turned into an orb that shown a scene.

"The Dynasty goes with you Dais, destroy the Ronin Warriors before the Rowen of the Strata revives." Talpa told the only Warlord that has not yet battled the Ronin.

"Your wish, is my command, Master." Dais said before leaving the room.

One day later... in a shrine dedicated to the security of Japan...

"What is with all these candles?" Cye asked looking into the shrine itself.

"The candles are the offering to the gods, they say that the candles never go out. I don't believe it, it's true." Yulie said no longer following the other two. "I thought that these candles would be spooky, but they aren't. The flame is warm and I feel safe." then he turned to leave and the candles started to go out. He gasped and fell down. He was seeing someone in the shadows of the now going out candles. When Dais got near him, he started screaming.

Dais went out through the roof and when he landed looked around for the two Ronin Warriors that defeated Sekhmet.

"Help, Ryo... Help!" Yulie yelled out in fear.

"Yulie!" Ryo said as he saw where Yulie was. "The dark Warlord of Illusion."

"He must be the one they call Dais." Cye said putting up his fists ready for a fight.

"Very perceptive, boys. Want to play a game of skill?" Dais said throwing a pair of nun-chucks, which they dodged, and the dodged his mace with skill.

"Ryo, help." Yulie said when he heard Ryo land on the roof.

"Let the boy go." Ryo demanded then he had to dodge the mace again.

Cye going for a neck chop, but changes to two hits, one in the arm the other in Dajs's stomach. Ryo kicked Dais in the arm that held Yulie and Yulie fell, screaming.

"Save him White Blaze!" Ryo yelled out to the tiger. And the tiger saved the boy. "Take care of him, okay?"

"But who will take care of you Wildfire? Prepare to do battle." Dais said bringing him back to the fight, while bringing out a pair of nun-chucks.

"I'm not afraid." Ryo said confident.

"I've got you covered Ryo." Cye said in a taijutsu stance.

Dais started spinning the nun-chucks to get ready to attack. And then he started attacking making the nun-chucks look like they are everywhere.

"I thought you Ronin Warriors were strong. What is wrong? Can you not take my mettle?" Dais asked as Ryo started rolling down the roof, but he caught himself. Cye stayed on the roof not rolling but he looks like he will soon. So he grabbed the six kama that is attached to each other off his back and went to attack but Yulie called out a warming to Ryo and Ryo started throwing roof tiles at him. Dais blocked them with a few slashes and then he slashed the roof and a dark mist flowed out of the slash and started to lift the tiles up and went for Ryo. Dais then continued to destroy the roof knocking the two Ronin off the roof. "So you like to play games?" Then Dais did something to make the kama stick up straight and then with the mace around a branch of a tree landed on his knees holding him as he is upside down. "**Web of Deception**!" and he continued to spray a sticky web covering the two Ronin and the boy and tiger. "You fought well warriors. To bad you are so weak. But now I will share my secret with you. I have your friend."

"I don't believe you." Ryo said trying to make sure that the web doesn't get into his mouth.

"It is true. The one you call Rowen of the Strata is in my hands now. If you want him. You will have to follow me to the city of Sindai." Dais said calmly, looking ever the spider.

"No way. Huh?" Ryo said as the web disappeared.

"I will be waiting for you in Sindai." Dias said going backwards until he disappears.

"Yeah, you can bet on it." Ryo said aloud in anger.

Two days later... (Travel hehe)

Dias told his warriors to rope him up to aid in his illusion, they knowing his powers did as bid. Now to wait.

"Rowen!" both Ronin called out when they saw the tied up Dais.

"Get away from him." Ryo said blocking a chain from hitting 'Rowen'. Then the two Ronin started hitting a few and then once on rocky ledge, "Let's give them a taste of our armor."

"Yeah." Cye agreed.

"**Armor of the Wildfire... Dao Jin**. **Armor of the Torrent... Dao Shin**." the two said putting on the armors.

Ryo's katana cuts down several soldiers at once and Cye cut one in two with his yari.

"This is weird. I thing they are going down way to easy." Cye said looking perplexed.

"No way. We are just showing them that we rule." Ryo said not thinking anything is wrong. Then goes for two soldiers cutting one with a gut wound through the bodyarmor and Cye throwing his yari cut off the arm of the second one. "Hey Cye, you're right. These guys aren't very tough."

"I don't get it. How did Rowen get caught by these wimps? He's a whole lot better than that." Cye said turning towards the 'Rowen'.

'Rowen' starts to laugh and dis-spells the illusion revealing that it was Dais all along.

"Looks like we got our answer." Ryo said calmly.

Dais sets off the trap, knowing that this might work if they don't trust each other. He sees both Ryo and Cye turn into him and then they were normal to him.

"Hey, it's all an illusion. Cye, be careful." Ryo said turning to where Cye is. "Come on." getting into battle ready pose.

"Ryo, which one is he?" Cye asked confused, pointing his yari at Ryo.

"He's the ugly one. Dais, you are going to pay for this." Ryo said attacking Cye who dodges pretty well. "All right, so still you want to play games." starts up his flare up now.

"**Super Wave Smasher**." Cye attacks back.

"**Flare Up Now**." Ryo finishing his attack.

The two attacks turn into that cyclone that really hurt Sekhmet and the two now realize that they were attacking each other not Dais.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Dais asked sarcastically.

"Dais... you tricked him into smashing me?" Ryo asked faintly, catching on that it was him who made the illusion.

"Do not worry Ronin Runts, I will put you out of your misery." Dais said walking towards them and then...

"Ryo! Cye!" Yulie's voice called out to the two fallen warriors. "We're on our way!"

"Time to set up another trap." Dais said disappearing on a rock.

"Oh man, we missed all the action." Kento said, his voice holding a pout.

"Sage, they're hurt. I think you may be right about that trap." Mia said looking at Cye.

"Huh? Wake up Ryo." Yulie asked looking at the hurt Ronin leader, looking scared for his friend.

"How did this happen?" Sage asked softly as if that would get the question answered.

"How do you think? Dais attacked them and is probably still here." Kento said sounding like he's ready for a fight.

"This fog... hey Kento..." Sage said stopping and then looking at Kento.

"Hey... can you pull a rabbit out of your hat to?" Kento asked surprised.

"Kento, make sure you keep your eyes on him man." Sage said moving slowly.

"Okay magic man, I'll make you disappear for good. **Armor of Hardrock... Dao Gi**." Kento said putting on his armor to fight.

"**Armor of the Halo... Dao Rei**." Sage said putting his armor to fight.

Then the two started to fight but Sage starts to talk to himself but not loud enough for Dais to hear.

"You are Kento, right?" Sage asked looking at his nodachi.

"Right as rain, warlord wimp. Rock an roll, rock an roll." Kento answered going to attack.

"Hey no, Kento it's me." Sage said throwing down the weapon hoping that Kento will stop. "No, Kento it's me. This is a trick!" but Kento still comes.

"Here's a little of my magic, pal." Kento said hitting Sage. Then the illusion stops and Kento see what he's done. "Ah, Sage, no... no. How did this happen, man?"

"Careful, Dais must be close by." Sage said in pain.

"You two fell right into my trap. Just like your friends did. Now you will die like them too." Dais said appearing behind Kento up side down looking like a spider. And goes to attack Kento, "**Web of Deception**." Kento starts glowing orange.

Kento turns around facing Dais. "**Iron Rock Crusher**." Kento starts spinning the staff above his head and drops it near the ground cracking the earth and bringing up big rocks and breaking them, crushing Dais, who fled but stayed nearby invisible.

"Blast, Dais failed. They drove him to the ground." Talpa said as the orb of smoke broke.

After listening to the others complain about being checked for wounds Dais heard Ryo say something, but didn't hear the first part.

"Ryo, I think you are on to something go on." Mia said looking hopeful.

"Yeah, the stream of the sky means Rowen is out there. In space!" Ryo said telling where Rowen is. Dais leaves to tell Talpa where so that he could get him down.

A/n: Here goes another chapter. soon it will diverging from the series... opps gave you a clue for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A Different Take

I wish I owned the Ronin Warriors but I don't.

Chapter 10

"Dais's illusion was supposed to be invincible. Once again you have underestimated the Ronin Warriors." Talpa said in a calm rage.

"Yes Dais, what happened to your grand plans?" Cale asked in a jibe.

"Well, it was a minor setback, but I still gained more for the Dynasty then I lost." Dais said telling them that he told Talpa some vital news.

"That is an interesting way to describe your defeat." Anubis said catching the undertone.

"Do not be so smug, Anubis. I discovered where Rowen is. Without him, the Ronin Warriors will be easily crushed." Dais said telling part of the vital news.

"Is this one of your prophecy's, Dais?" Cale asked darkly.

"Anymore of those predictions and it will be we who are defeated." Anubis said smugly.

"Enough of this!" Talpa yelled then calmed down, "Rowen of the Strata is still a threat to me. I want him destroyed."

"But Master Talpa we have no way to get to Rowen in space." Anubis said knowing their powers well.

"Doubt will be your downfall, Anubis. There is always a way to your enemy. You will see." Talpa said in his most calmest and softest voice.

"You will be hurt for that, Anubis. Doubting Master Talpa like that." Sekhmet said looking at pity at Anubis. And the candles go out.

"Go to the caves under the Castle, my Warlords." Talpa's voice called out after ten minutes of the meeting. The four go as told.

The cave floor meets lava like waters and Talpa's helm floats above the 'lake'.

"I call upon the spirits of the Nether World. Rise up now from your dark sleep. Rise up now to serve your master. Meld your powers of destruction one omnipotent force of evil. Rise my spirits. Rise now." Talpa chanted calling on Badamon's best priests.

'Shit, that much force will kill Strata.' Anubis thought gritting his teeth in what looked to awe.

Talpa continued to chant, "Nether Spirits I have called upon you to serve me once again. Gather your energies from the Shadow Realm that you come from. Combine your massive powers of destruction. Find your way to the sky. Search for your prey, Nether Spirits. Search and do not return until your task is done. Destroy one of the five who stands in my way. Go now, forces of Darkness. Do not waste another moment. Find Rowen of the Strata and destroy him."

"Master Talpa, what can these spirits do that we cannot?" Anubis asked curious about them.

"These Nether Spirits can call on the powers of the Dark Realm. They can harness those powers into one magnificent ball of pure energy and destruction. It is a energy force never imagined by this pitiful planet, as it's powers grow. It will strangle anything in its path and when it is in it's peak it will be strong enough to catapult into space and destroy what I despise the most." Talpa explained knowing that it is the first time that they saw the upper teir of Nether Spirits besides Badamon.

"What's that?" Sekhmet asked as soon as Anubis moved a bit.

"Is that Wildfire in the city?" Anubis asked focusing just a bit.

"With Kento of the Hardrock." Sekhmet said with no difficulty discerning whom was with Ryo.

"How did they do this? They broke through the defenses." Anubis said knowing how.

"Master Talpa, let me take care of these two." Cale said enthusiastically.

"No, please let me do it Master." Dais said right after Cale.

"There is no hurry. We will toy with them until the Nether Spirits do their job. Then you may do as you wish with the two Ronin Warriors." Talpa said laughing.

"Yes Master." All four said as one.

Then Talpa's eyes glowed and the four knew that Rowen will be killed.

"Blast that monk. He has repulsed my power. This will be the last time." Talpa said before disappearing. Then the Nether Spirits was called again. "It is time, Anubis."

"Yes, master Talpa, I will crush those two Ronin Warriors like little insects." Anubis said enthusiastically.

"Yes, and do not fail me." Talpa said darkly. The warlords left Anubis to the city the rest to their rooms.

Anubis made it to the tower that the Nether Spirits just as the two Ronin did.

"Anubis." Ryo said upon sighting the Warlord.

"How do you like my Master Talpa's Nether Spirits? He summoned them from the dark realm, for one purpose to destroy your friend Rowen of the Strata. Fortunately he left the job of destroying you two for me." Anubis said before jumping down to attack.

"Sounds like this guy need more material." Kento said as Anubis jumped and when he landed made a huge dust cloud.

"I remember the last time. I shall get my revenge today." Anubis said getting ready for his surekill.

"Kento, leave him to me." Ryo said softly making Anubis smirk inside.

"All right bro, I will see what's on top." Kento said agreeing that Ryo needs to fight this warlord.

"**Quake With Fear**."Anubis said jumping to the air using the surekill. Kento goes up and Anubis stops him by covering him with rubble.

"Kento." Ryo said before dodging a slash that would open his chest and couldn't dodge the punch that landed him into the wall. But White Blaze bit Anubis and Anubis knocked the tiger off flinging White Blaze to the other wall.

"You are nothing without your armor here. You are even not worthy of my time, you pitiful little boy." Anubis said making Ryo get out of the wall.

"What would you know of worthy, Anubis? **Armor of the Wildfire... Dao Jin**!" Ryo said putting on his armor. "You want trouble, come and get it."

"You are so brave." Anubis said smiling now, "But can you defeat me and my Master?"

"What?" Ryo said as the Nether Spirits glow.

"Ah, my Master's Nether Spirits are powerful again. This time they will destroy Rowen." Anubis said wincing inside.

"No!" Ryo yelled.

"Ryo! **Armor of Hardrock... Dao Gi**!" Kento said after knocking the rubble off him. "Let's party dude."

"What?" Anubis asked in surprise, the rubble should have kept him out of the fight, but Kento went up, and Ryo attacked in the split second Anubis was looking at Kento.

"It's me you want." Ryo said making Anubis block the strike. And Kento kept going up even dodging soldiers, but got knocked down again.

"Wow, I'm very popular here." Keno said in a joking manor.

"You are to late." Anubis said as the glow intensified.

"No!" Ryo said as if he knew that the energy ball will be formed.

"Rowen is finished, you cannot save him." Anubis said trying to get Ryo to focus.

"I won't give up. Let's go." Ryo said jumping up to the area that the glow is coming from.

The energy going to the energy ball hits Anubis and he blanks out going into the energy ball, then Ryo trying to save Rowen jumps into the ball.

The battle to be continued...

A/n: Hehe, now what do you think i have planned? find out in the next chapter of A Different Take.


	11. Chapter 11

A Different Take

I wish I owned the Ronin Warriors but I don't.

Chapter 11

Anubis sees another fall into the center of the matrix, from the pain of the armor squeezing his body and head thinks it is Ryo. Then the pain intensified.

"Stop!" Anubis said as he tried to pry the helmet off, to help relieve the pain.

"Is your armor crushing you too?" Ryo asked as he saw Anubis mess around with the helmet.

"Yes, it is almost to much for me to bear." Anubis said through gritted teeth.

"I was wondering, why did you save Yulie from falling into the volcano?" Ryo asked trying to think of something but the pain.

"Be.. cause... he... is very much... like my... second oldest child." Anubis said giving into telling part of the truth.

"Wow. I didn't see that coming. … How old is your oldest?" Ryo asked surprised.

"Yulie looks double the age of my oldest in human terms. If he was born on earth he would be four, but in the Nether World... he is four hundred and five." Anubis said realizing what Ryo was doing, killing time that they need to get close to Rowen.

At the castle...

"Master Talpa, Anubis did not come back when the energy ball went into the sky." Sekhmet said when he looked everywhere that Anubis would be.

"WHAT! Check the armory for the armor. Dais, check the tower to see if Anubis was too hurt to come back." Talpa ordered as the news of the missing warlord.

"Yes master." the three said wondering where their leader was.

With Dais...

"Damn, nothing but shards and rock. And no pinging. So that means that he is not here." Dais said looking around.

Then he left to go back to the castle in hopes that Anubis had made it back alive.

Back in the castle...

Talpa heard that Anubis was not in the tower so he scanned the matrix and sensed two armors in it.

"Blast, Anubis is in it as well. Oh well, at least he will take out the two Ronin Warriors with him." Talpa told himself.

Back in Space...

After Anubis told Ryo about his oldest he stopped for the pain grew to intense.

"Rowen!" Ryo suddenly called out as the pinging started in both armors in the matrix. "Must get up. **Flare Up Now**!" as Ryo did his attack he aimed away from Anubis. The duo floated out of the explosion, Anubis out already just floated away without any control, and Ryo floated a little a ways from Rowen.

Rowen now awake form the shock wave of Ryo blowing up the matrix fired an arrow to bring Ryo to him,

"Rowen, hey, reel in Anubis. He saved Yulie when he was at the volcano, tell ya when my armor stops hurting." Ryo said softly as he falls unconscious. Rowen, puzzled a little, did as asked and brought Anubis to the bubble, and then sent them back to earth.

"Huh? Where am I and how'd I end up here?" Rowen asked quickly then he sees Ryo and then sights Anubis. "Did the two of you fight?" pulling out his bow and training it on Anubis.

"Hey, stop." Ryo said trying to get the fight to not happen since Ryo is in no shape to and since Anubis was in the matrix longer is truly in no shape to fight.

The clouds grew dark as Talpa showed himself to the small group.

"Anubis, so this is where you fell." Talpa said before trying to pick up the wounded warlord.

Anubis cracked open an eye and saw Talpa's beam and he forced his body to move out of it. Doing so drained the last of his strength and his armor went away, and made him roll further away from Talpa.

"Anubis! You will betray me!" Talpa yelled in anger and then disappeared for the other Ronin came to the location.

Anubis realizing that since they now knew that he is human took off the base armor just so that Talpa will not track him as easily, and he fell into the darkness wanting to claim him.

The others started calling the last two Ronin and when they got there they was surprised to see another there as well.

"Hey, who is he?" Kento asked when they stopped.

"The warlord Anubis. Here, Kento take Ryo. I'll grab Anubis, now we can figure out Talpa's plans." Rowen said picking up Anubis, who is wearing a formal kimono.

"I am guessing that this means that the other three are human as well." Mia said as she thought.

A/n: hehe, here is another chapter, i know that it is short, the next will be longer i promice.


	12. Chapter 12

A Different Take

I wish I owned the Ronin Warriors but I don't.

Chapter 12

After Talpa realized that Anubis betrayed him. His eyes glowed and he gave an order, "Close the Castle Gates. By my command, close the Castle Gates."

The city is now covered by a green miasma that is thick so no one can see very far.

The Ronin Warriors found a sporting goods store to take refuge in so that they can take care of the wounds and tie up the warlord that happened to fall unconscious.

Anubis woke laying down he went to touch his head, he saw his wrists tied up. He still touched his head to feel bandages. 'They take me captive and heal me. Why, when Talpa would never do the same.' and his thoughts showed on his face.

"Confused on the rope or the fact that you have bandages?" Sage asked since he was watching him.

"The bandages, Master would never heal his captives." Anubis said softly.

"Humph, we don't do things like Talpa, if we did we would be just as bad." Sage said a little angered. Then Anubis heard his stomach growl, and it seemed Sage did as well. "So you're hungry let me get the others." then Sage went off and the tiger looked at Anubis.

"Hehe, nice tiger." Anubis said since he remembers the tiger attacking him a lot. White Blaze snorted and continued to watch him. "How badly did my armor tighten? I guess I will be last to eat."

Then the other Ronin and normal people came into the room that he was in. They were carrying wrapped food and clear canteens.

"Sorry about that, we had to find more so that you could eat as well." Mia said handing out the food to everyone including Anubis.

"Thank you." Anubis said before looking at the two items she gave him, one was in clear wrapping and the other was in metal. "How does one open this?"

"That's right, you don't know how. Here let me show you." Ryo said giving Anubis an apologetic smile. "See this, you grab this and grab that, pull gently and it's open. Go ahead it's just a tofu burger."

"Burger? What is it?" Anubis asked then he took a small bite to taste it and then ate it with more trust that it will not poison him.

"How was it?" Ryo asked with a smile from Anubis inhaling the burger.

"Different, never had tofu like that. Now how do I open metal wrapped one?" Anubis asked holding the foil wrapped rice ball.

"See the tab, now split it and pull on it and take out your rice ball." Ryo said laughing a little.

"You are happy that I need your help to eat." Anubis said as if he was with the other warlords.

"No, just that you're eating modern food when all you have had was from over four hundred years ago." Ryo said not noticing the undertone, but another did.

"You do that with the other warlords, don't you Anubis?" Rowen asked after Anubis was done with the rice ball and trying to open the water bottle.

"Do what? Blast this canteen." Anubis said pulling at the cap.

"Ask about something, but instead of being angry but kind of jokingly." Rowen said then he had enough of seeing Anubis and the water bottle fight told him how to open the bottle.

"Well, I have been with the others for four hundred years so we do do that." Anubis said after taking a drink and trying to remember what he told Ryo in the matrix, his head hurt so badly. "Did I say something to make you take me captive?"

"Huh, what makes you ask that?" Ryo asked in surprise. "Don't you remember telling me that you have kids?" with that question the others eyes widened and Anubis paled.

"No, I do not. I was in to much pain. The thing I do remember was talking until I passed out but not what." Anubis said looking at the floor.

"So how many and are you married?" Ryo asked before Sage asking, "What does Talpa want with our world?"

"Sage's question I can answer first, to take it over. The Nether World is not fairing so well, the crops are dying and there have no births for seventy five years, but this world is fruitful and the birthrate is high. And I am not married, I have seven children." Anubis said not noticing their looks.

"So that's why you saved me." Yulie said losing all fear of the tied up warlord.

"What did Cale mean when he said it wasn't my death he was after?" Mia asked surprising Sage.

"You and Yulie are on the capture alive while the Ronin are to be killed. On how I know your names, having the Ronins yell them it was not hard to learn them." Anubis said upon seeing the surprised looks on the two he named.

"Does the woman take care of the children?" Kento asked remembering that in the history books women did things that deal with children.

"No, I take care of them," Anubis said then making a decision about how he has children when they think he didn't birth them. "When the other parent died, I had to take care of them. It is the same with the others."

"Now that we know that they will not kill the two. Now when Ryo and Anubis is healed we will assault the castle." Rowen said looking at the others, Kento just looks happy that there will be a fight.

"As if, Master Talpa has closed the castle gates. I cannot see how you did not notice this." Anubis said looking at them trying to figure out how he knew.

Several days later Ryo was no longer bruised, but Anubis is not healing as fast as the others, because he is not in the base armor. The base armor speeds the healing and enhancing the reflexes and natural abilities.

"Damn, I would heal faster if I was in base armor, but they would attack if I did something like that." Anubis said softly to himself while the others was sleeping or looking for food.

White Blaze just looks at the warlord, the tiger knows that Anubis thinks that he will attack since White Blaze has in the past when Anubis attacked the Ronins, and gets closer to the warlord.

"Did you just move?" Anubis asked the tiger when he saw Yulie no longer nestled against the tiger.

Few days later Anubis was healed enough for them to move deeper into the city so that they can get rid of Talpa.

"Embarrassing, riding side saddle." Anubis muttered as they walked deeper into the green miasma, he is riding White Blaze since they tied up his ankles to make sure that he doesn't run.

"Hey, what's up with the fog?" Ryo asked looking around.

"We are in the moat, and it is not fog it is miasma." Anubis said getting their attention.

"Do you have to speak like that?" Sage asked darkly.

"Come on, he answered Ryo's question." Cye said since he didn't talk to or around Anubis.

"Okay, now we know. Now we do have to keep moving." Ryo said in a commanding voice.

All of a sudden White Blaze starts to growl and then roars at something ahead.

"Huh, White Blaze, what is wrong?" Ryo asked tiger.

"We must be close to the wall." Anubis said hoping that he will be trusted by them or escapes them so that he doesn't get punished as bad, but the plan they made does not have this in it.

"Okay, how do you know of this? I know about the moat with no water and the stone wall with no stone from my grandfather." Mia stated looking at Anubis.

"When the gates are closed they are formed, the moat of miasma and the wall of black mist protect the castle. If you want to battle Master Talpa, you will have to follow the mist to a gate and open it." Anubis answered calmly, trying to remake his plan. He knows if he starts to call Talpa anything else they will not trust him as they are doing now.

They walked to the wall and saw that indeed there was a wall of black mist.

"Are you kidding? This couldn't keep out a mouse as well the Ronin Warriors." Kento said once he had a look at the mist.

"Go ahead and try, that mist will attack if you get in too far." Anubis warned making Kento laugh.

"I will." Kento said going into the mist wall.

Two minutes pass and then Kento comes flying out of the wall.

"Wow, Anubis was right, the mist attacked him." Sage said surprised that Anubis gave the right information.

"Surprised that I gave the truth?" Anubis asked Sage with a smile.

"Well, when Kento gets up we can look for a gate." Ryo said as Kento gets up from his sudden flying lesson.

"What was those beams of darkness?" Kento asked looking at Anubis.

"What the wall is made of, the darkness of the world condensed into that." Anubis said as the group starts looking for the gate.

Inside the castle...

"Anubis betrays us. See how he answers them." Talpa said while looking at the picture.

"He looks like he is trapped by them, I can see the ropes binding him." Cale said trying to get Anubis out of this fire.

"And he is out of armor, so they must have made him talk." Sekhmet said as well.

"If he has betrayed us, we might get him back if we brought him back to the castle." Dais said hating himself but it must be said.

"No, he will be treated as like the Ronin. Dais, I want you prevent the Ronin Warriors from entering the Castle." Talpa said to Dais.

"I have a plan to stop the Ronin Warriors, I know how to destroy them." Dais said while thinking that he could warn Anubis as well.

"Oh, carry on." Talpa said softly as the other warlords look on in horror as Anubis is set on a death sentence.

"I must be allowed to open the castle gate." Dais said bowing to the one that ordered one of them to be killed.

"Have you lost your mind!" Talpa yelled out in anger. "You are asking me to open the gates and let them enter?"

"Yes, then they will walk straight into my trap. Inside it will be easy to control the power of their armor." Dais said going on a hunch that the armors are connected somehow. "I will be waiting for them, and I will crush them with the Nether Spirits."

"Hum, your plan has merit. Use your power and the Nether Spirits to destroy them once they are inside the gates. But be warned, you must not fail or your punishment will be severe." Talpa said to the warlord.

"Trust me, and I will not disappoint you master." Dais said with a smirk.

Back with the Ronin Warriors...

"Why is the moat disappearing?" Anubis asked aloud so that the others know that he doesn't know either.

"I don't know but we can find a gate faster." Ryo said before Kento just leaping onto a building to take a look around.

"Hey guys, take a look there are four gates and look at the castle in the sky." Kento said as the others climbed up with White Blaze and the two humans and Anubis looking at the sight.

"Why is the Castle in the sky?" Kento asked looking at Anubis.

"I no not the reason, maybe he likes it? In the Nether World the castle is on the ground." Anubis said giving the truth.

"Dudes, I think this is a trap. Anubis, do you think maybe Talpa did this?" Rowen asked hoping that it was not.

"Maybe, I know that this is not his plan. But I do know who would, Dais. But what is he up to." Anubis said looking at the gates.

"Well, Mia Yulie, stay here. Even if Talpa doesn't want you dead, it is safer out of the city." Ryo said looking at the two that have no protection.

"That is true, but I will continue." Mia said looking at them, "Besides Anubis, who else knows about the Dynasty, I do."

"No, you two leave the city, so that the soldiers don't find you." Ryo said looking hard at them.

"But they have my parents, I want to fight." Yulie said looking upset.

"You do know that the soldiers can go out of the city, it will be safer for them to be with you." Anubis said trying to figure out why they don't want them to follow.

"Okay, we will follow you to the gates then we will leave, but be safe." Mia said holding onto Yulie.

So they walk to the gate and...

"Wow, the gate is so huge!" Yulie said in amazement.

"Looks like a job for me!" Kento said before he starts to push on the gate to open it.

It took Kento five minutes of pushing before the gate opens.

"So now what? Yulie and I have no way to fight the soldiers if we come across any." Mia said looking at the six.

"Well, if Anubis promises not to run White Blaze will protect you two." Ryo said looking at Anubis and White Blaze.

"I will not run if you take off the ropes on my ankles." Anubis said with a sigh.

"Okay, now that is finished, go now then we go inside." Ryo said now looking at the two that they are sending away.

"Fine, come on White Blaze." Mia said just before leaving.

After the two was gone, "Kento, I want you to shut the gate after we're inside." Ryo said calmly.

"Shut it?" Kento asked confused.

"He does not want them to follow." Anubis said after the ropes on his ankles was off.

They go in and Kento shut the gate. After five blocks of no soldiers or attacks from the other warlords they started to get edgy.

They hear laughter, the Ronin know who is laughing and they call out to Dais trying to figure out where he is, save Anubis he looks at the spot where Dais is going to show himself.

"Welcome Ronin Warriors, I'm impressed. You came all this way just to die." Dias said looking down at them.

"No way." Ryo said before attacking the illusion of Dais. "An illusion, show yourself Dais."

"As you wish, and please enjoy my hospitality. Open the gates." Dais orders and the four gates opened, Anubis wide eyed knows what that will do he had to get rid of the ropes binding his wrists off.

The Gates opened with speed and there was wind coming inside the castle instead of the other way around. The wind sucked the six of them up and when the wind made a barrier dome they fell to the ground hard, the Ronin Warriors are protected by their base armor just get winded. Anubis used every trick to land back on his feet, from jump on the buildings to flattening himself.

"Check it out." Ryo looked around seeing the spirits.

"Damn, Dais is using Nether Spirits." Anubis said staring at Dais.

"What?" three of the five asked at the same time.

"Hey Dais, you coward. Come out and face me." Kento said just before getting hit by Dais's mace.

"Dais, you're no match for the five of us." Ryo said after Kento got back up. Anubis tries to loosen the ropes so that he could do something.

"That is your opinion." Dais said going for an attack and the five jumped away so Dais went to attack Cye, Sage went to attack but was deflected by Dais's nun-chucks, Kento went to attack and got hit by said nun-chucks.

"All right, our armor has more power, come on guys." Ryo said acting like a true leader.

"Yes, please, show me this powerful armor of yours." Dais said goading them.

"Run while you can, or face your death. Yeah.** Armor of the Wildfire... Dao Jin**!" Ryo said as the others did the same for their armors, Anubis winced when they realized that they didn't put their armor on. "Hey didn't work, ah."

"What is the matter warriors? Where is the awesome power you promised?" Dais asked laughing at their falling into his trap since they are the reason Anubis is going to be killed.

"It's the Nether Spirits, it keeps us from gaining any part of our armors." Anubis said after getting one of the wrists loose. "I am guessing master is displeased with me."

"Yes, if I kill you I will be the leader of the warlords, Master Talpa has ordered you dead for betraying us." Dais said warning him in the best way he can.

"So, that is the reason why I could not tell the way in." Anubis mumbles then gets ready to fight. Dais just goes and tries to hit Anubis with the nun-chucks but Anubis goes under it and then he grabs it taking it from Dais. Anubis dodging Dais's mace hitting Dais but got wrapped up be the mace's rope.

"To bad, if you were in base armor you would have won, but your attempt to make me forget that the Ronin Warriors is still here was futile. **Web of Deception**!" Dais said going to wrap them up, now he knows that it is now part of the plan. They were not expecting Talpa to kill them instead of getting them back. "Where is that spirit warriors?" After making sure that he had them wrapped up save Ryo, "You are finished."

"If only we had the use of our armor." Ryo said before Dais started to wrap him up.

In an hour Dais had the six of them in his spiders web. All nice and wrapped up ready for him to kill by any means.

"The more you struggle the more my web bites into your flesh." Dais said acting like a spider, the only one not struggling is Anubis but as said he is out of base armor. Dais gets closer to the one they hope will kill Talpa.

"Get lost." Ryo said not wanting to get close to the man in the armor.

"There is still fight in you, Ryo of the Wildfire. It is a shame I must kill you, but perhaps I can spare you if you pledge your loyalty to the Emperor and become my follower." Dias said trying to get Ryo to not agree.

"When I get free I will get you." Ryo said basically spitting on the offer.

"Me?" Dais asked confused.

"Then I will get your master!" Ryo said loudly and confidently.

"Hum, I will give him your regrets." Dais said just before using one of the kama to cut down Ryo so that he lands on the ground for a fight. "Not much of a challenge, it is almost a shame that you cannot use your armor."

"You haven't won. I will never bow down either to you or your master." Ryo said trying to get up from the fall.

"Such foolish pride, it will do nothing to save you now." Dais said with some banter in it. He starts to spar against Ryo to see how well he does against someone that overpowers the opponent. After a few hits he knows, "Time to die, Ryo of the Wildfire."

"Ryo!" Mia's voice called out in surprise.

"Yulie, Mia, get out of here. Stay away." Ryo said as soon as he heard Mia.

"What is this? A woman and a boy? Why are you here?" Dais asked looking at them and all of a sudden the staff in the woman's hands started glowing, "Ah, that light! It's destroying..."

"The spirits, they're leaving." Ryo said as soon as he saw them flee from the light.

"My plan!" Dais said as he looked to Ryo.

"**Armor of the Wildfire... Dao Jin**!" Ryo said putting on his armor and drew out his katana. Dais took one step back, hoping that Ryo will not go for a kill shot since he knows that they are human. "Meet your worst nightmare. **Flare up Now**!" and the attack was big enough to cut into the castle. Then the gates fell, showing that it is now vulnerable.

Inside the castle...

"Ryo if the Wildfire, your armor is powerful, but it will not save you from my wrath. I will never allow you and your friends escape." Talpa said aloud letting the Ronin hear him.

Back outside with the Ronin Warriors...

"I'm sorry that I forced you two away from the battle." Ryo said looking at Yulie.

"Hey, if we came with you you guys would still be in their trap." Yulie said making the warriors blink at that thought.

"It's a good thing you came then to save the day." Kento said calmly as if he was beating himself up for getting trapped.

"Well, it wasn't us really it was this staff." Mia said looking at the staff that she was basically given.

"That means that someone is on our side." Sage said optimistically for once.

"That staff belongs to Talpa's enemy." Anubis said looking at the staff.

"What!" the others said at the same time.

"I never got the details but Talpa has an enemy here on Earth and from one thousand years ago." Anubis said looking at them hoping that they will let him join them.

"Well, let's go. We need to find this person and get some more help so that we can defeat Talpa." Ryo said looking bravely.

A/n: And now Talpa's fear of one of his warlords going against him is realized. Will this truce between Anubis and the Ronin last? Ahh, let me say sorry for the length of last chapter, i am going by episodes so that i can get it just about right. so enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

A Different Take

I wish I owned the Ronin Warriors but I don't.

Chapter 13

The eight and a tiger wander through the now dark and foggy city center, very close to where the Ronin fought for the first time.

"It's quiet." Ryo said since he must have thought for a good reason that Talpa doesn't want them any closer.

"Come out Talpa, you can't hide forever." Kento said since he was bored.

"All this destruction, and for what?" Mia asked holding on to Yulie's hand, next to the tiger. "Yulie, don't run off." as Yulie ran towards some kiosk, then she took a look around. "Hey Ryo, this is the place we met for the first time."

"I think so." Ryo said looking ahead.

"Very likely, but we do need to keep moving. Standing still will not be safe, since Talpa is looking to kill six of us and take the other two." Anubis said trying to get them to stop fooling around since they are in enemy territory.

"Papa... Mama..." Yulie said softly staring at the kiosk where he got his skateboard.

"Yulie." Mia said getting closer to the young boy.

"Well, I got to help my mom and dad." Yulie said going off on his skateboard.

"Yulie! Yulie, I don't want you to go off by yourself." Mia said going after the boy.

"Wow, looking after Yulie is like a full time job for Mia." Ryo said jokingly, with a big grin from the scene.

"Yeah, and just think of the babysitting bill his parents will get." Rowen said continuing the joke.

"We don't have time for that kids games, we are in the Dynasty's turf now. So we must stay sharp." Sage said angrily.

"Calm down, the boy is missing his parents. I do believe if we are going to battle we all should be in armor, unless for eating and sleeping. And even keeping a proper watch set up when we are sleeping, the tiger cannot do everything." Anubis said walking towards where Yulie moved to.

"Hey, what about the staff. It does give us some protection." Cye said in protest.

"Is that not for the two who cannot fight or for those that can? I think that the staff was given to protect the two that cannot fight. We have our armor and being in them also protects the two." Anubis said trying to get them to realize this fact, stopping to see if they are following.

"We cannot trust some magic wand to protect our asses." Kento said going along with Anubis for not trusting the staff as a cure-all.

White Blaze went to battle ready, sensing something wrong.

"What's up White Blaze?" Ryo asked the tiger as if the tiger can answer.

Rowen started looking around.

"Start moving, the soldiers will come out if we stay in one place for to long." Anubis said reminding them to move. "We do have to find Mia and Yulie."

That got them moving but they was watching for the soldiers. Then the soldiers jumped out of windows, sewer manhole covers, and out of nowhere. The six was surrounded and they started to dodge the surprise strikes.

"Hey it looks like we are surrounded, guys." Ryo said as the surprise strikes stopped.

"What about Mia and Yulie?" Rowen asked since Anubis was trying to get them nearer the two.

Then the fight was on, only since they are only in base armor they couldn't cut down the numbers fast enough and was not given any time to put on the armor, if only they had followed Anubis's suggestion. White Blaze took off getting past the soldiers but some started following the tiger.

The Ronin Warriors got away from the ambush and put their armors on since there is a major fight going on. They started looking for the two and the others. But instead got further and further spread apart.

Inside the castle...

"So Master is my plan working to separate the fools who dare defy you?" Cale asked hoping that soon he will fight again.

"Yes, and with small use of the Dynasty's powers made your trap work. All but two are separate." Talpa said looking at the painted screens showing the results.

"Cale, you will fight Sage of Halo when it is time. Be warned that if you fail me I will punish you with the worst punishments." Talpa said to his three warlords in hopes that this fight for Earth will end this day, for it is taking longer than he wants and it is taking a lot of energy to stay on Earth for what has happened with that monk.

Then the three warlords went to lay and wait for the time to fight.

With Cale...

Cale saw that Sage has grown in skill since his first fight with him, knocking down all those soldiers in a very little time and space. Then Talpa used some more power to make sure that Sage was in Cale's domain by destroying one of those tall buildings. Sage ran towards the road bridge and when the building stopped dropping rubble Cale knew that it was his time to fight.

"They want us here, underground." Sage said angrily looking at the now collapsed building.

"How perceptive of you." Cale said softly as so that Sage couldn't find him.

"What?" Sage said hand on his Nodachi looking around for the one who spoke.

"Hahahaha, how soon you forget, Sage of Halo." Cale said laughing at the other looking wildly.

"Hum, it's you Cale." Sage said looking darkly at the other.

"Yes, it has been an enjoyable hunt, but now I have you trapped." Cale said still in the darkness, but giving off some black light so that Sage can see where he is at.

"Warlord of Corruption." Mia said softly but Cale heard it then she went louder. "You wanted us underground so you can make the most of your dark powers, isn't that right Cale?"

"I'm scared." Yulie said not knowing if more rubble will fall.

"Both of you get back, now. You really think to shut me down in this shallow darkness, the sword of Halo will destroy the gloom and doom that you have created." Sage said after ordering the two away so they don't get into the fight.

"That is an interesting challenge from someone that has not truly defeated me. Why not try to see which is stronger? As you can see besides being known as the Warlord of Corruption and Decay, I am aptly called the Demon of Darkness as well." Cale said drawing out his Nodachi. "Horah."

"The light!" Sage said as what little light there was disappeared.

"Witness the all consuming blackness, my sword of darkness feeds off the light. Sapping it from the air. So go ahead and turn on your delicious little light power." Cale said meaning Sage's powers nothing else. (1)

"My armor's powers cannot be defeated by the powers of darkness, try this." Sage said going in to win.

"My sword of darkness will devour your armor of light." Cale said going to make Sage truly fight this time. They hit, both blocking the other from hitting the other, but then the glowing Halo Nodachi started to flicker. "You see now."

"Ack, what is this? My strength is gone." Sage said in confusion, making Cale smirk.

"My sword of darkness is now absorbing the source of your power... light." Cale said slowly then pushing Sage away into a pillar. Then Cale disappeared into the darkness.

"Where are you Cale?" Sage yelled when he got up from the rubble of the pillar.

"Are you saying that you cannot see me from there? But I can see you." Cale said laughing at his joke, all the while wondering is this Sage's power.

"What about..." Cale said while Sage was looking for him, "here!" Cale going to hit the legs of Sage but Sage jumped in time to dodge the blow. "You avoided that well Ronin Warrior. But what about the next time." Cale said from behind Sage and hit him hard, teaching Sage to feel his armor to guide him and to not always trust his eyes.

"Damn it." Sage said getting up from the blow to his back and hearing Cale's laughter.

"What's the matter? Why do you not use your armor's power of light?" Cale asked both mockingly and laughing during.

"Damn, they might be close. Where is he?" Sage muttered and then Cale went to attack Sage dodged the first attack then got hit on the second.

"You look miserable, Sage of Halo, I will kill you now and end that for you." Cale said no longer quite as mocking in the end.

"Thanks." Sage said looking ahead.

"**Black Lighting Slash Triumph**!" Cale said as the second level surekill of his killed the last of the light, and after fifteen blocks from Sage finally hit the Ronin Warrior and turned Sage's powers against him, "Welcome to the dark side." Cale was bewildered on why he said such a corny line as Sage's armor disappeared.

Then the boy ran up and said that he was going to fight with him holding a staff, Cale was amused at the boy's attempt to join the fight went to push the boy out of the fight, but the boy threw the staff at the source of the darkness in blackness and was then pushed out of the fight but Sage saw that attempt to help and then the staff glowed. Sage quickly put his armor back on.

"I can see you now Cale." Sage said going to the attack now knowing Cale's powers.

"No matter." Cale said staring down Sage as Sage is coming at him.

"Well, I'm going to fill you full of hot light." Sage said his sword glowing brightly.

"And the Demon of Darkness hungers for more of your power." Cale said striking Sage's sword and going to the another area to get ready for another surekill attack as well as Sage. The darkness tried to eat the light but was blasted away, "What, impossible! AHHHHHHH!"

"**Thunderbolt Cut**!" Sage said to finish off the fight hitting Cale in the breastplate but when Sage remembered that the other was human forced the power upwards, making a pillar of light.

With Anubis...

"So that is where one is, damn, the pinging armor is not helping since they are all over the place." Anubis said jumping towards the pillar of light.

A/n: sorry for taking so long, i am trying to stay one chapter ahead so that i can proofread it, but the next chapter gave me headaches from not wanting to go onto the document. i hope that you like this one.


	14. Chapter 14

A Different Take

I wish I owned the Ronin Warriors but I don't.

Chapter 14

"I have them where I want them. It's only a matter of time now. After a thousand years of planning, do not mess this opportunity." Talpa told his three warlords.

"Yes, master." they said in concert.

"And by what means?" Sekhmet asked since they was not told if this happened.

"If the six join together they will defeat us, but they are separated and wandering in our territory." Talpa said including Anubis as an enemy.

"Yes." Sekhmet said telling Talpa that he understood.

"You should be able to handle them one by one." Talpa said a little tired of these delays.

"But master, their armor gains in power every time we do battle." Cale said as a defense as to why they haven't defeated the Ronin.

"That is because you are all half witted, blundering fools!" Talpa yells at them very angrily.

"Yes, master." the three said as one.

"I am tired of you being beaten by these children!" Talpa yelled out since they haven't yet battled Anubis, his glowing eye glowing with more malice than ever.

"Sire." the three said trying to calm him down.

"In order to defeat them we have to use their own powers against them." Talpa said much more calmly.

"What do you mean?" Sekhmet asked making Talpa laugh.

"Dais." Talpa ordered.

"Sire?" Dais said hoping that he wasn't going after Anubis, but he sounded and looked eager.

"I want you to orchestrate this next assault." Talpa ordered calmly since he is channeling his anger at the Ronin Warriors.

"Yes, and what is this plan of you have in mind?" Dais asked while smirking.

"Do not question me! You will see." Talpa yelled at Dais.

"Sorry. Forgive me." Dais said immediately.

"Soon I will have all of the armors, and then..." Talpa said after all the warlords left the room, laughing.

Later that day...

"If master was so set on killing the Ronin, why did he have me save one? And this script?" Dais said under his breath so as not to be heard questioning Talpa. "Now to set up the illusion that Master Talpa made."

Then Kento woke up and started yelling, "Where am I?"

"Kento of Hardrock!" Talpa said calling Kento's attention and cementing him into the illusion.

"Who are you?" Kento asked then listening to nothing said, "Talpa, you big maggot! I'm challenging you and your whole Dynasty."

Dais winced at that call out to his emperor, knowing that Kento will not win against Talpa now.

"What is this?" Kento said sounding scared for the first time, "The three dark warlords! Come on!" Kento getting into a fighting pose.

'What is Kento seeing? Soon I will have to speak.' Dais thought as Kento kept talking and looking like he is going to fight.

"No way! My armor is the same as the warlords!" Kento said making the assumption that was made true. "It cannot be!... No you're a liar. I am not going to listen to anymore garbage, Talpa."

'That's it I have to find out what Kento is seeing. Armor of Illusion, let me see what one of the other armors sees.' Dais thought as he called his armor's powers, then he saw it, fuedal Japan, a bloody battlefield with the armors looking like they were going to do battle against Kento. He made himself look like a crow, so that he can stay and listen to what was being said.

"You Ronin Warriors are under my control, you cannot direct your own fates." Talpa's voice said to Kento as Dais stood on the tree behind Kento.

"No, that is not going to happen." Kento told Talpa.

'So that is the key on why Talpa wants them defeated, not killed then the armors will go to someone else that might be of strong mind." Dais thought as Talpa's voice continued.

"In time your attitudes will change and will led back to the world of the Dynasty. And then I send you with the warlords to help in the new dark age." and laughter.

"Nooo!" Kento said trying not to listen to this, but since he knows that the warlords are human it is sounding like the truth.

"You are a fool, but you will feel differently once you realize your fate." Dais nearly fell off the tree, so this is how Talpa planned it. "Your armor has a will of its own, and I look forward to it nurturing your darker side. You have no choice, Hardrock."

Then the fake ronin attacked making Kento fight back, then he worried over Ryo's fake.

"Hahaha, see that Hardrock, that feeling when your anger is released." Dais said following the script, 'So Talpa figured me out on getting curious about what he was seeing.'

"Of course, it's Dais!" Kento said still in the same pose he was in.

"The anger fuels your hatred and even towards your friends." Dais said without much emotion in his voice.

"No way!" Kento said looking towards where the voice is coming from.

"You still do not see what a powerful feeling it is. Look down, you are a traitor who killed his own companions with your own hands." Dais said still no emotion in his voice.

"No I didn't do this." Kento said while still looking down.

"Your armor is destined to have a blood stained existence. You cannot stray form the path of fate. Or are you forgetting that the armors are cast from the same mold, both warlord and Ronin alike." Dais said still deadpanning the script, but Kento is being to thick to here the tone of the voice.

"Dais, I should have know that this was one of your tricks." Kento said getting angry at himself for not seeing this.

"I might be the warlord of Illusion, but this was done to show you the way of your destiny." Dais said deadpanning again.

"Thanks but no thanks." Kento said.

"This is no trick, Kento of Hardrock." Dais said trying to figure how to give Kento a sign to give to the others.

"This is bogus, if that was Ryo, I know that he wouldn't try to hurt me. You see this is a trick, because my armor gets stronger every time I fight." Kento said trying to tell himself that.

"This is true, something inside the armor does grow stronger with each of our encounters." Dias said laughing since this wasn't in the script, but doing it in a way that fits the script.

"What do you mean?" Kento asked confused.

"You will turn against your friends, the evil in your armor is awakening every time we fight us." Dais said again deadpanning again.

"No it is not evil." Kento said but without any conviction.

"It is, your armor's real instinct is for blood and battles. Compared to the others, your armor is the most bloodthirsty of them all. You feel it too, Kento of Hardrock, warrior of strength." Dais said without any pity since Kento normally goes straight for a fight. Then he pointed at Kento, "You will be the first to fall into the dark side."

"No!" Kento yelled out when he saw that the armor he wears kill the people on the battlefield. "It's a lie it has to be."

"What you feel is not an illusion. The Hardrock armor of the beginning was bloodthirsty of them all, do not deny it's nature. Let it lead you to this side." Dais said as Talpa's voice came in over his.

"I would rather die, than join your ranks." Kento said proving his stubbornness.

"Your will does not have to be broken, the armor's nature will overcome it. You shall see." Talpa said before Dais could even do anything, Talpa was there and he sent Dais to another location close to Kento but far enough to send another illusion to make Kento battle ready.

But Kento does nothing and Dais went to attack hoping that the warrior didn't freeze up.

"Join the Dynasty's army." Dais said after hitting Kento on the back.

"I am never going to submit to scum like you." Kento said looking at Dais.

"But you drink in the madness all things vanish. Show me, show the true nature of your armor." Dais said going to strike Kento down.

"You want it, pal. I will show you how wicked I can be." Kento said knocking away Dais's attack, "**Armor of Hardrock... Dao Gi**!"

"Excellent, the armor of Hardrock. The same that sent millions of souls to oblivion." Dais said since this was kind of on the script.

"Can it, dude. I'm not listening to your lies anymore, the only purpose of this armor is to defeat the Dynasty." Kento said just before he started spinning his staff.

"Come, show me what your wicked armor can do." Dais said, he sounded like he was having fun.

Then the two attacked, first hitting the others spinning weapon. Then jumping away, Dais threw his mace at Kento who dodged it. Then Dais sent his kamas at Kento but he blocked by using his spinning staff. Then Kento did something that surprised Dais, he sent one part of the staff at the other, hitting Dais on the chin.

"What is that all?" Dais asked since Kento stopped fighting.

"Huh?" Kento said since he thought he knocked out Dais.

"No, your armor still has a greater ability. It wants more blood, I can tell." Dais said, also wondering why Kento stopped, but had to do what his master wanted and continued after using his armor's ability to lift himself off the ground, "Come, be as violent as your armor permits."

"Stop, I know that your human! I don't want to kill you." Kento said surprising Dais with that statement.

"Well, we are in a war. You will have to kill! So fight!" Dais said as he grew his kama's handles to hit Kento, but Kento blocked. Dais got two hits but not with the kamas but with the mace and nun-chuck.

Kento started looking scared as if there was more to this spell.

"Now this is the power of the armor, now do you wish to die?" Dais said as Kento started glowing Talpa's colors.

"Not today." Kento quipped.

Then Dais had to take the forms of Kento's friends, and was getting mad that Kento was not reacting the way he wanted, save the first two times, like when he looked like Ryo and Sage, but when he turned to look like Cye Kento called out to his friend, but then he turned to look like Rowen and got Kento to look confused, but then he looked like Anubis, Kento had the most biggest reaction.

"Don't look like my friends, neither your own. I am trying not to hurt you and you go and try to lose my temper. When Anubis learned that he was going to be treated like us by your master, he was wanting to go and save you three as well. But now I'm mad, not at you but at Talpa." Kento said proving why he has never went to finish Dais off. "But now to break this illusion. **Iron Rock Crusher**!"

'He did not aim at me, he aimed at the tree. And it worked, but he destroyed the area as well, time for me to go.' Dais thought as he left without a word.

At the castle...

"You have done well. You have made him use his powers." Talpa said not realizing that Kento is no longer just going to hurt the warlords just because of the armors,

"Yes, master, I feel that I was the one most fit for this task, and I am pleased to serve the Dynasty." Dais said as he thought of the true meaning of his statement.

"That was only the first part of my plan, now it is time for them to gather." Talpa said making Dais look in confusion.

"But master, did you not say that we were to prevent that?" Dais asked in total confusion.

Talpa just laughed and disappeared.

A/n: This is the chapter that i had the most trouble on. but i got it finished and i hope that you like it.


	15. Chapter 15

A Different Take

I wish I owned the Ronin Warriors but I don't.

Chapter 15

Anubis wondered the city for the area that had the light show had no others there but he saw signs that a battle was fought. Cale was one of the combatants, he left something just in case if someone was looking for. A note.

-Anubis, if you are reading this Talpa is using his magic to keep you all apart. He fears what will happen if all six of you get together. We are still in with the plan to get rid of the dark one. Cale-

"Humph, telling me that. I know Talpa is keeping us apart." Anubis said folding the parchment. "I have to find the others. So Sage must not be far."

With Kento just before Rowen finds him...

"Huh? What's this?" Kento asked while picking up a folded note, done in the ancient style. "I can't read this. Maybe Anubis can." after looking at the note and seeing archaic kanji on the rice parchment. He puts it in his base armor and forgot about it.

Back with Anubis...

"What a strange place, what is with all these fake horses and giant wheels?" Anubis said as he entered an amusement park, still in armor.

"Anubis!" Yulie said going to the once dark warlord.

"Can you tell me what this is?" Anubis asked looking at the park.

"It's an amusement park. That is a merry go round, made for little kids. And that's a Ferris wheel, made for everyone." Yulie said while pointing at the various things and telling Anubis the names.

"So some of us are together." Sage said looking at Anubis with some suspicion.

"Talpa is trying to keep us apart." Anubis said making both Sage and Mia look in shock, they thought that the plan was just to separate not to keep the separation.

"Are you the real Anubis?" Sage asked not knowing that it is.

"Yes, I am. I told Ryo about my children and I saved Yulie from falling into the volcano." Anubis said without hesitation.

"Ah, I was just worried that this was another one of Talpa's tricks." Sage said relaxing a bit.

"Now to find the others, and get to the stairway to Talpa's castle." Anubis said before grabbing his kusari-gama and was looking straight at the Ferris wheel.

"What are you doing?" Sage asked as he noted the change.

"There are soldiers on that thing. Get your armor on and be ready for battle." Anubis said at the teen.

"Why do you say that we always have to be in armor?" Sage asked after he put on the armor.

"We are in an enemy territory and that means battles. In battles you want to always be protected." Anubis said before thinking that might be the reason why he hasn't heard the pinging, "And we are separated, the armor is calling on the other armors. When you were separated before did you not follow the pinging noise that comes from the armor?"

"We never thought of it like that. You made good points." Sage said as the soldiers started to fight. Since they were in armor they were protected from the weapons that the soldiers had. Soon Ryo and Cye came in and put their armor on and all four of them cut a huge swath of Talpa's army.

Then the four plus two humans and tiger started to follow where the soldiers were coming from.

"Whoa, it's that subway tunnel that we got separated the first time. Anubis. is this where the castle's stairs start?" Ryo asked looking at the area.

"No, the castle stairs are at that tall building over there. But this is the fastest route to and from the stairs." Anubis said pointing to the stair's location. Then Anubis pulled out the parchment that Cale left for him and it had a map done in the left side. "Hum, the way is going to be long but we can do it if we run."

"Where did you get that?!" Sage asked knowing that he didn't have that before.

"I do have a network of loyal people that work just for the down fall of Talpa. I guess I can tell you all the truth when we find the last two." Anubis said before the other two came walking right up to them out of armor.

"We're here and ready to take on Talpa." Rowen said while Kento looked at Anubis.

"How did you become a soldier of Talpa?" Kento asked when he got close enough.

"That I do not remember, but Talpa put a spell on the four of us to control us. If Talpa takes you prisoner, the spell will be done and there will be little to fight it. As I said, I was a part of a plot to overthrow Talpa and put another in his place, someone that would treat the people of the Dynasty better than Talpa has done. When the spell on the four of us weakened we decided to find a way to kill Talpa but none of our plans worked. So when we take down Talpa here we will try to get into the Dynasty lands and kill Talpa for good. But the five of you have your own weaknesses that are showing now. When we get Talpa out of this world, the five of you must learn how to fight for real." Anubis said surprising the group.

"The warlords are trying to kill Talpa? Who were you planning to put on the throne? One of you?" Ryo said looking surprised but then he thought about it and the tones that the other warlords that he fought had.

"I was hoping you Ryo." Anubis said making the group look at the former warlord.

"Okay, maybe not. I don't know how to do anything about ruling anything, Anubis." Ryo said making Anubis smile.

"An old saying comes to mind here, 'the one that does not want the throne shall inherit the throne'. And I believe that it is right. We warlords have been working under the throne never near enough to be on it, you Ryo, show what it means to be a leader." Anubis said looking at Ryo.

"So you want the boys to leave their lives behind and take over the enemy's throne?" Mia asked with heat.

"That is the law of the Dynasty the one that kills the old leader is the one that inherits the throne." Anubis said as they heard chiming.

"Who's there?" Ryo asked pulling out his katana to fight.

"No need for that. Anubis is correct on the fact that Talpa is needed to be replaced but Mia is correct on the lives of the Ronin." a old voice said calmly, the staff that had the rings on it was in his hand, and the face is protected by his hat.

"You are the monk that Talpa wants revenge on." Anubis said looking at the monk.

"Yes, I was the one that defeated Talpa one thousand years ago. But my power grows weak from the ages." the monk said looking at the eight beings that is fighting Talpa in front of him.

"So what do we do then?" Ryo asked then looked in surprise that again he was the one doing the leadership skills.

"Ryo, you have little ties to this world, save White Blaze and the other Ronin. So why are you fearful of being a leader of the Dynasty?" the monk asked looking only at Ryo.

"Well, Kaos," Ryo started making the monk smile.

"I see that you remember my name." Kaos said when Ryo didn't continue.

"I don't think that I will be any good as the emperor of that world." Ryo said again making the monk smile.

"So the fear of failing the people that are looking at you to be the leader is the fear. That is a good thing for a start of the leading but bad in the rest of the leadership." Kaos said looking at Ryo.

"So did you hear my story?" Anubis asked since the monk came just after he was done.

"Yes, and that does explain why none of you went for the kill when most of you could have." Kaos said making the Ronin drop their heads in shame that they could have gotten themselves killed.

"Dais... Dais dropped this note. Anubis, can you read it?" Kento said handing the parchment to Anubis.

"Yes, and this has the traps included, he is saying that Talpa expects something to go right with a plan of his. But he couldn't get the details of the plan." Anubis said looking at the parchment.

"The plan was to make me think that the armors will go evil. That is why I asked how Anubis was made into a warlord." Kento said then he smiled. "Could we make Talpa think that his plan worked just for a little bit?"

"That does sound good until I walked up. The armors are connected but all nine are used by the person, not the armor use the person. That is why the nine of you can tell where the others are. First rest, Talpa cannot harm you when I put up a barrier for you to sleep for the first time in a long while." Kaos said before doing a few hand signs and a barrier formed around them.

"Good, now to get the armor off. Sorry Anubis, but for sleeping in the armor doesn't sound fun at all." Sage said going back to base armor. And the rest did as well, including Anubis.

A/n: okay this story is not dead, now what could the Ronins face with the fight against Talpa?


End file.
